


In The Dark Corners It Begins

by escaflowery, Fox_Salz



Series: Creaturestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dismemberment, Ghosts, Horror Elements, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Magic-Users, Mind Control, Multi, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Sea Monsters, Shapeshifting, some gore, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escaflowery/pseuds/escaflowery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Eridan is a sea dweller, alone and miserable in his little lagoon. Until the Captors come along and essentially kidnap him. He takes a quick shine to Karkat who seems to care about his wellbeing, though he's busy with problems of his own. Namely one Gamzee Makara who he's trying to get out from under Lord English's thumb.





	In The Dark Corners It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Finally get to drop this!!! I'm so happy. This whole universe is based heavily on old horror staples like the Hammer Horror films and other classics. So there are some more gruesome elements throughout. 
> 
> I would definitely like to give a big thanks to my artist. Not only for their damn good artwork, but for helping me hash out details of this universe. You were such a big help and this would not be nearly as good without your input!
> 
> Last thing before we begin, the ancestor's names who appear or are mentioned:  
> Handmaid: Hecate  
> Psiioniic: Silas  
> Signless: Karcin (Cin)  
> Disciple: Diana  
> Darkleer: Chiron

This lagoon was abysmal. So filthy it polluted his gills from a single glance, crowded with sludge that clung to his grubscars and weeds that got tangled up in his fins. And the humidity was ruining his hair.

 

There was no one to talk to. Little reptiles and fish, sure, but it wasn’t as though they’d reply. And frankly they were terrible listeners.

 

Though, if Eridan was being honest, who had ever listened to him? Certainly not—

 

Eridan shook his head frantically, startling a nearby fish that zipped off. What a stupid fucking creature.

 

Eridan wasn’t quite sure if he meant the fish or himself.

 

It was time for some air. Get out of this wet filth and bask in the dry filth of mud.

 

“Wwhat has my life become?”

 

The lagoon gave him no answer.

 

He hauled himself onto the bank with less grace than a land dweller then flopped onto his back. He just didn’t have the energy. The sun bared down on him. He closed his eyes against the glare.

 

He missed the ocean he’d grown up in. Clean water, more space to swim around in. People instead of mindless animals. His family.

 

Not that he’d had that in years.

 

Was Cronus even still alive? Eridan had wanted to find him, but that seemed like a childish dream now. All of his stupid dreams were childish. He’d never know what he was doing, just following better and smarter people. Everything he tried just failed. It was just how he was, just like Feferi said—

 

No. He shouldn’t think about that. That wound was still too fresh.

 

Subconsciously Eridan’s hand went down to his midsection, gingerly tracing the healing gash there. It still hurt. When it wasn’t stinging it throbbed, keeping him from sleep and making him flounder around both on land and sea. Then there were other times where he twisted just right and suddenly it was like he was being cut open all over again.

 

A sneering face popped into his mind. Eridan slammed his hand against the ground, eyes shooting open so he couldn’t see it anymore. To his surprise the light had started fading. The sun was hidden behind the horizon now. When had that happened? He felt as lazy as Gamzee.

 

Fuck, he even missed _Gamzee_.

 

Oh how low Eridan had sunk. But it was the truth; he’d even settle for the company of an annoying, pitiful pawn. Sighing to himself, he curled up in a ball and clenched his eyes shut, willing a dreamless sleep to take him. He had made a proper little shelter for himself when he’d first found this horrendous place, but he couldn’t even be bothered to make the short trek there.

 

Eridan was sure this was rock bottom.

 

—

 

Sollux had no desire to be where he was, doing what he was. He hadn’t wanted to be a part of this bullshit expedition in any way, shape, or form. Yet here he was. On a boat in the Amazon with no goddamn service because he was useful unlike the rest of these chucklefucks.

 

God, chucklefucks. He was spending too much time with Karkat. Or he had been before being dragged out here.

 

Fuck Mituna for staying behind with the excuse “I’m busy and also don’t want to.” Which was the same excuse Sollux tried using, but since Dad had come to him last didn’t work.

 

A mosquito landed on Sollux’s arm and he slapped it away. He hated the outdoors. The sun was too bright, air too humid, and all these goddamn bugs had some sort of personal vendetta against him. Sollux was a walking nerd stereotype and he was fine with that. Give him an air conditioned room with a good computer setup any day.

 

Sollux scratched up and down his arm wildly. Bastard got him. Of fucking course it did.

 

“We better be fucking close,” he groused.

 

Terezi snickered. Sollux shot her a glare he knew she couldn’t see but was positive she could feel.

 

“It hasn’t been that bad of a trip, you big baby. Besides, maybe a little sun will help your complexion.”

 

“You don’t even know what my complexion is like.”

 

“Karkat says you’re paler than a ghost. He’s afraid you might be anemic.”

 

“Fuck both of you and your fake concern.”

 

“Are you sure his concern is fake?”

 

There was a tilt to her tone that made Sollux blush. Fuck he was glad she was blind. Unfortunately she had some weird sixth sense. Terezi pushed her glasses down to wink at him; Sollux blushed harder. More and more he was loathing this trip.

 

Thankfully the cabin door opened and Dad walked onto the deck, cutting off this embarrassing trial of a conversation.

 

“Hey there, old man Captor,” Terezi greeted.

 

“Young lady Pyrope,” he returned without missing a beat. She grinned. “We’re almost to the lagoon where the creature’s been sighted so keep your eyes peeled.”

 

Saluting Terezi volunteered, “I’ll take first watch.”

 

With a sigh Dad replied, “At least someone here is enthusiastic. Both of you stay alert and let me know if you notice anything. And Terezi, please don’t act on your own.”

 

“I make no such promises.”

 

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose. Sollux took a bit of pleasure in his exasperation.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch her,” he said.

 

“Please don’t do anything stupid, either of you.”

 

They made noncommittal sounds in response. Looking very much like he regretted talking to them in the first place, Dad turned and went back into the main cabin.

 

Terezi’s cane suddenly whipped out and whacked his knee. Sollux yelped.

 

“Like you‘ll be able to stop me when I engage with the creature.”

 

“I said I’d watch you, not that I’d stop you,” Sollux pointed out, rubbing his knee. “That fucking hurt.”

 

Terezi just cackled.

 

—

 

The sun woke him up. Eridan let out a whine and buried his face in the crook of his arm. He wanted to stay asleep. His rumbling stomach, however, demanded attention.

 

Eridan waited five more minutes before pushing himself up. He shook the sleep from his fins and stretched the soreness from his limbs that were unhappy from spending the night on the ground. He blinked furiously, wishing that would do something for his vision. It remained blurry as ever. Eridan sighed, not for the first time bemoaning how his glasses had been broken.

 

He could make do without. Most fish weren’t that difficult to catch so he had no problem hunting a decent meal. Edible, anyway. Barely. At least it kept him going.

 

A tiny voice in the back of his mind asked why he even bothered.

 

A tinier voice, growing fainter by the day, whispered one word: _hope_.

 

Just as Eridan was finishing up his lunch, he heard something. A boat. Which meant people.

 

He’d run into a few since he’d taken up refuge in this lagoon. The first time Eridan had accidentally scared them away when he screamed, the humans having startled him awake. After that he purposefully scared them off. He didn’t need land dwellers trying to take him out once they saw he was injured, thinking he was fair game.

 

Eridan slid into the water. He swam towards where he’d heard the boat until he could feel its vibrations and knew he was on the right track. Soon enough he caught sight of the bottom and ducked further down, not wanting to be spotted.

 

There was a chance they’d see nothing of value in the lagoon and leave on their own. Eridan’s luck had never been that good though. He’d have to take care of things himself. Which meant he should figure out how many he was dealing with.

 

He swam underneath the bottom and waited. When nothing happened he carefully went to the edge of the boat and poked his head out of the water. There were voices but he didn’t see anyone. He inched back until he caught a glimpse of one land dweller, back to him.

 

For a bit he watched. It wasn’t just the one up there; Eridan could make out a second voice. No doubt there was at least one more steering the boat. It wasn’t that large of a vessel so perhaps there wouldn’t be many more than three.

 

Suddenly the second human came into view and Eridan pressed himself against the side of the boat. Vaguely he could make out this one sitting beside the first, again facing away from him. Then the second one leaned back over the edge and Eridan ducked down into the water.

 

How could he get rid of these land dwellers? Maybe by knocking a tree down right in front of their boat, cutting them off and forcing them back. It would take some effort, but if he could just—

 

Something splashed into the water inches from his face and Eridan recoiled. It was some sort of stick with a bizarre face on one end. Some sort of robust lizard thing. It stared at him as it sunk.

 

Then there was another, larger splash, and Eridan jetted towards some rocks. Hiding behind them, he tried to get his heart to slow down while he listened for the land dweller.

 

There was a third splash and Eridan’s heart tried to jump out of his chest. Swallowing it back down, he peeked around the rocks. Both humans were in the water now. God. _Damnit_.

 

It unsettled him when humans knew how to swim. He didn’t like them coming into his domain.

 

Especially not right now. Not here, not while his abdomen felt like there were claws digging into his flesh ripping him apart.

 

They were at the surface of the water, making it harder for Eridan to see what they were doing. The red haired one was splashing the one who’d jumped in first it looked like, while that one held the face stick out of the other’s reach. Curious, Eridan inched towards the pair.

 

They were laughing, and it sent a pang to his chest. A fresh wave of loneliness crashed over him.

 

It was risky, but he swam closer. So close, in fact, he was right underneath their jerking feet. The land dwellers were laughing and talking in their strange surface language, distorted by the water. Neither noticed him.

 

Eridan couldn’t resist reaching out and brushing a finger against one of the human’s ankles—the one playing keep away with the stick. He waited for a reaction but the humans were too absorbed in their antics. Boldness growing, Eridan poked a little higher on the human’s leg. It kicked out and he recoiled; the human was just kicking out at the other one, however. With a sigh of relief Eridan figured that was enough pushing his luck. He should go find what he needed to—

 

Suddenly the second human shoved the first’s head into the water. Eridan froze. It took a moment for the human’s eyes to adjust to the water, and Eridan could tell the exact moment they noticed him. Their eyes went wide and they grabbed at their companion who let their head back out of the water.

 

Finally Eridan scrammed. He swam as fast as he could, not chancing a single glance back. Putting as much distance between him and the land dwellers as he could, Eridan didn’t stop until he was near collapse, hiding away at the bottom of the lagoon and tucking himself away in a cramped rock opening.

 

Eridan rested there, listening for any signs that they’d followed over the sound of his own panting or quickly beating heart. The water around him was still.

 

Suddenly pain struck him and Eridan curled up, clutching his abdomen. His already blurred vision doubled, exploding in different colored lights that kept blinking faster and faster and making his head spin. All he could do was lie there and wait for it to pass.

 

—

 

Sollux and Terezi scrambled back onto the boat. She was grinning manically, always excited to be on the hunt. Sollux would just be glad to get this over with and return to sweet civilization and fucking WiFi.

 

Taking the time only to grab a towel off the deck on their way inside Sollux hollered out for his father. Dad popped out of the navigation room. Before he could even question them Sollux and Terezi were already racing to finish each other’s sentences as they told him about their encounter.

 

“What were you doing in the water?” Dad shook his head, holding up a hand. “No, not important. Which way did it go?”

 

He motioned them inside the navigation room. First Sollux directed the boat captain, Pavel, in the direction the creature had headed then gave his father a rough description of it. Dad plugged the dimensions into their equipment so it could track for something that certain size.

 

While they searched for signs of the creature, Sollux and Terezi went to go dry off and change. Just as they were back on deck reclaiming the shoes they’d kicked off before jumping into the water, Dad found them and announced they had a ping on the radar.

 

“Now, we need to discuss strategy.”

 

“I’ll jump in and fish it out,” Terezi volunteered.

 

He gave her a withering look that, though she couldn’t see it, could still sense, and she grinned wider.

 

“We are going to monitor it. Hopefully it’ll emerge from the water, but if not we will have to ‘fish it out’. But not by you jumping into the water.”

 

“Why do you insist on taking the fun out of the hunt?”

 

“If we were hunting a vampire I’d let you take point no matter how asinine your methods were,” Dad said, “but we have experience with sea dwellers. And we are not going to fight it in its own element.”

 

They stalled the engine and watched the radar, hashing out a plan as they waited. Just as it seemed like they would have to lure the creature out the dot on the radar started moving.

 

—

 

Why had he gotten so close to them? Why did they have to spot him? He needed to hurry up and get rid of those land dwellers.

 

The pain had eased to a throbbing Eridan could mostly ignore. He left the little crevice and headed for shore, keeping an eye out for the boat. A blurry, useless eye.

 

Once on land he intended to race for the modest shelter he’d thrown together. There was something just in the distance and he squinted, stepping closer. Oh good, his luck was holding as steady as ever—firmly in the bad section.

 

With the boat right there and them aware of his presence, Eridan had no time for some elaborate scare tactics. He’d just have to take a more direct approach.

 

Eridan slid back into the water and made his way to the underbelly of the boat. He snuck a look and, when he couldn’t see anyone on deck, scaled up the side. Climbing over the railing, he grazed his abdomen against the side and sent himself off balance, toppling onto the boat in an undignified heap. Why couldn’t one tiny thing go his fucking way?

 

Thankfully no one had come investigating. One small miracle—no, fuck that word. Miracles didn’t exist. Goddamn clown.

 

And goddamn land dwellers for disrupting his solitude and making him go through all this hassle just to get rid of them. He was going to wreck everything not vital to maneuvering this boat out of spite. Starting with those hideous cushions on the deck chairs. He sliced each of them open with glee.

 

As stuffing flew Eridan heard something behind him. He turned in time to see the red haired human from before coming at him with that strange stick, only half of it was now a sword. He barely managed to dodge its swipe.

 

Eridan’s leg caught on the chair and he went down, the human cackling. They said something he couldn’t understand but Eridan felt its message regardless. It was time to do what Eridan did best: run.

 

He lunged over the side and into the water. Or, that was the plan, at least. The first part happened, but then he was just stuck in the air, skin tingling oddly. It was difficult but he managed to turn his head and saw two more humans on the deck, the other one that’d been in the water and actually touched, both with strange glowing eyes.

 

Some force was pulling Eridan back onto the ship. He flailed around trying to break free but it was futile. When they got him down onto the deck the unknown human hollered out, and two other land dwellers appeared. They had manacles and a net.

 

Eridan hissed as they approached. The pair hesitated, but the glowing ones spoke and they continued forward.

 

Eridan concentrated on the tingling through his body and mind. He’d broken through chucklevoodoos before, he could handle whatever this was. While the land dwellers started to detain him Eridan gathered up all the will he had. He wiggled his fins until he felt the invisible force loosen just a smidge. He took that opening and lashed out, claws slicing one’s chest. The two humans recoiled from him.

 

The tingling was gone. With a vicious smirk Eridan reared up and lunged at the human who’d been trying to detain him—they stood between him and the water and he’d gladly shred them to escape.

 

The red haired human jumped between him and their accomplices, however, brandishing that dangerous stick. Eridan stopped just before getting himself impaled. Shit shit shit.

 

That tingling was back. He had no chance to fight it off before being slammed against the ground. Eridan screamed in pain, clutching his abdomen.

 

A net was thrown over him, tangling up his legs and arms the more he flailed. Someone came close with a machine that buzzed with electricity. Eridan managed to wiggle a hand out and grab the human’s arm, twisting it back until they dropped the machine with a holler. Eridan heard a snap.

 

There was little time to revel in the small victory as the red haired human appeared in his sight again, sword held high and metal glinting in the sunlight. She brought down that strange handle, smashing it against his head, and then there was nothing.

 

—

 

Karkat was in a surly mood. Which many people considered his default mood but fuck them. This wasn’t his regular the-world-is-shit mood—this was his ultra pissed off why-is-everyone-testing-me surliness. He was this close to leaving without Nepeta and her sweaty queerplatonic boyfriend. He’d take the last of the milk, too, just out of spite.

 

Just as he slammed the fridge door shut something latched onto his back. Claws dug into his sweater as they climbed up onto his shoulder, managing to snag skin even through the thick material. A fuzzy face rubbed against his cheek, meowing.

 

“We’ve returned.”

 

“Oh, have you? Have you finally decided to grace me with your presence? My bleeding shoulder hadn’t noticed.”

 

“Apologies for being late. We got...tied up.”

 

Karkat turned to Equius, raising an eyebrow. The fucker looked like he’d been through hell—shirt ripped up, covered in dirt, an actual stick tangled in his hair, and a crack in the sunglasses he had just replaced.

 

“I don’t even want to know.”

 

Nepeta hopped off his shoulder, transforming midair. She looked pretty rough herself, but she was grinning.

 

“We chased some ghosts all night.”

 

“Are you sure they weren’t squirrels?”

 

“Be nice, Karkitty!”

 

“I will absolutely not, ever. Now both of you hurry the fuck up if you’re coming with me.”

 

They quickly got changed while he readied the portal relic. Which was a horn. A god. Damned. Clown horn.

 

It was because he was a sentimental fool.

 

That did not make it any less embarrassing, though. He would have liked to open the portal before the other two were back and then hide it, but the longer a portal was open the easier it was to sense and that was the last thing he needed.

 

Finally the other two came bounding back downstairs and Karkat squeezed the horn nose. With a loud _HONK_ a dark fog seeped out of the horn, swirling in front of him into a sparkling rip in space. Karkat grabbed the picnic basket he’d packed and stepped inside.

 

They came out into a room that looked like the inside of a goth circus tent. Purple, black, silver swirls on the high ceiling; neon paint splatters all over the walls and floor; an assortment of trinkets and trash cluttering a good portion of the room. The only exit was a tent flap that always wafted as though there was a light breeze.

 

Gamzee was already there, like usual. Karkat wondered how long he’d been waiting. They’d agree on times to meet up and Gamzee was almost always there first, like a dog waiting for his human to get home. His deference was almost overwhelming.

 

“Hey best friend,” Gamzee rasped. It sounded like he hadn’t spoken since they’d last met up two weeks ago. Karkat frowned. “And look at these righteous motherfuckers come to visit.”

 

“Good morning, Gamzee!” Nepeta greeted.

 

“It’s actually well past noon,” Equius corrected apologetically, gazing down at the obsidian floor. Unlike Nepeta he couldn’t look directly at Gamzee for more than a quick glance anymore.

 

“It’s whatever, motherfuckers. Ain’t no sunshine here, ain’t no morning or noon or night. It just is so I ain’t got my know on for time ‘cept this clock Karbro went and got me.”

 

Karkat had chosen the simple digital clock because it was the same shade of purple as Gamzee’s eyes. The same shade as his blood, same shade as his upwards curved horns. Some of the shadows surrounding him were purple, too, though most were so dark they looked black. Purple was the color of Gamzee, and so Karkat loved purple.

 

“Alright, bullshit pleasantries are out of the way so Abbott and Costello can go make themselves scarce.”

 

“Aww, we don’t get any of your yummy picnic, Karkitty?” Nepeta teased, poking his cheek.

 

He slapped at her but she deftly dodged out of the way with a giggle, grabbing Equius’ arm and disappearing out the tent flap. Karkat turned back to Gamzee who was grinning. It was nice to see genuine mirth on his face. All the same Karkat snapped, “Is something amusing you, asshole?”

 

“Just the miracle of sibling interaction, best friend.”

 

“How is Kurloz doing?” Karkat wondered, sitting down across from Gamzee and unloading the picnic basket. “Meulin and Mituna miss him. And that’s not just an assumption, they fucking mope over him all the goddamn time and bug me for information.”

 

Gamzee shrugged, poking at the salad Karkat had lovingly handmade like it would come alive and attack. Karkat rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes you have to eat it, you unhealthy, mangy disaster. You will not combust if a vegetable touches your lips. Which, by the way, need this.”

 

Karkat handed him chapstick. Instead of taking it Gamzee just flashed him pitiful puppy dog eyes that Karkat was fucking helpless to. Rolling his eyes yet again, he took Gamzee’s chin in hand and pulled him close. Gamzee puckered his lips and Karkat rolled the chapstick over them.

 

“There. Now try and remember how to use it when I’m not here to do it for you. And don’t fucking lose this one.”

 

“I make no promises except to all up and give it my best try, best friend. My thinkpan don’t work none too well, though.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Karkat ran his thumb across Gamzee’s jaw. Gamzee sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he nuzzled into Karkat’s hand. Poor touch starved bastard. His heart panged and all he wanted was to gather Gamzee up and hold him for as long as he could.

 

Instead he pulled back and ordered, “Eat.”

 

Gamzee looked at the spread with hungry eyes that darted between every dish, not able to settle on one for longer than a few seconds. He glance at Karkat for help. So Karkat unwrapped a sandwich for each of them and settled back against a pile of junk, Gamzee curling up by his side.

 

Karkat hardly ate, unlike Gamzee who happily munched on anything Karkat gave him. Mostly Karkat did what he did best—talk. About his parents being disgustingly in love, about Kankri being too busy with some secret thing to spend time with them, about Meulin and Mituna one of which tried to hide heartbreak behind a fake smile while the other wore the pieces of his heart on his sleeve. About the horrors of living with Nepeta and Equius, Sollux being dragged to the amazon, Terezi licking his face all over before leaving like an overexcited dog. Basically anything that popped into his mind.

 

Before he knew it an hour had passed and Gamzee had devoured the picnic. Even the salad which he called, “absolutely miraculous, best friend.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Your tastebuds just aren’t refined enough so you think fucking sandwiches are high quality food,” Karkat brushed off, face heating up. Gamzee‘s dopey smile only grew. “Anyway, enough of my yapping bullshit nonsense. Talk to me, Gamzee.”

 

It would have been hard to notice if it were anyone but Karkat, but his smile faltered for just a second in a flash of—fear? worry? misery?— _something_ that made Karkat’s chest hurt. He was torn between strangling the bastards that had ahold of Gamzee or sweeping Gamzee back into his lap and holding him so tight he couldn’t breathe. Before he could do either Gamzee was speaking.

 

“Ah, nothing much has been going on with me, brother. Just chilling with my wicked beats and pies.”

 

Karkat cringed at the thought of Gamzee downing disgusting pie after pie filled with that mind altering sopor. It helped him cope, though, and right now that’s the best he could hope for. Unless by some miracle—

 

“Gamzee, come with me.”

 

This time it was obvious as his face fell, a dark look replacing that happy-go-lucky smile. Looking away from Karkat he replied, “You know I can’t all up and do that, brother. Not safe for you. They’ll come looking for me and it won’t be pretty. ‘Sides, what am I supposed to do? Just keep my eyes closed all the motherfucking time? Who wants to do that when I could be looking at your pretty face?”

 

Ignoring that teasing compliment Karkat insisted, “We’ll figure something out. My parents and Sollux’s dad are no pushovers. They’ve been dealing those assholes for years, and they’ll deal with them for you. We can protect you, Gamzee. I can’t stand to see you in this hellhole.”

 

“Karkat,” Gamzee said, voice firm. All traces of teasing were gone. “Only way I’ll go with you is if I gouge out my own eyes.” The thought chilled Karkat, and he couldn’t suppress a shiver. “I know you don’t up and want that nasty business. And even without my sight there’s no guarantee they wouldn’t find me anyway. Ain’t no way I’m leading them to you and your fam.”

 

“Fine,” Karkat snapped, anger suddenly flaring, “stay here and suffer with your stupid pies. What do I care.”

 

The hurt on Gamzee’s face made him instantly regret his words. He sighed, reaching up to rub his temple; a headache was just beginning.

 

“Fuck. Ignore past Karkat, he’s a goddamn idiot and an asshole. I don’t want you to suffer, that’s the whole point. I won’t pressure you, Gamzee. Just...you know if you ever do want to get out of here, I’m here for you Gamzee.”

 

Gamzee graced him with a genuine, wide grin. He held his arms open for a hug and Karkat actually let him, eyes falling shut as he took in the feeling of Gamzee. Gamzee was tall enough that Karkat’s face pressed against his chest. Gamzee’s rib cage was too pronounced. It was like getting embraced by a skeleton that found some skin and just stretched it over their bones.

 

Fuck he needed to get Gamzee out of there.

 

Suddenly Gamzee stiffened, claws digging into Karkat’s sweater. He shivered violently as his tendrils started to thrash about.

 

“Gamzee?”

 

He pushed Karkat away and for a second Karkat forgot how to breathe as he caught sight of Gamzee’s eyes; they were flashing a bevy of neon colors that made his stomach turn and head throb. Gamzee struggled to clench his eyes shut, turning away from Karkat and covering his whole face with hands and tendrils alike.

 

“He’s all up in my thinkpan, Karkat. You’ve got to go now.”

 

Karkat reached out for him but his hand fell short. So badly that urge to just wrap his arms around Gamzee and never let go hit him all over again but he pushed it back down.

 

“Don’t fucking die, goddamn it. I hate having to bandage you up. Do you know how big of an inconvenience that is?”

 

“Heh, sorry best friend.”

 

Sweat was dribbling down Gamzee’s face. A faint strobe light shone behind his eyelids that unnerved him. Karkat swallowed hard and called out for Equius and Nepeta. Then he pulled out the horn and summoned a portal. This time he let the other two go first, casting one last glance back at Gamzee before joining them.

 

—

 

The second they were back in the states Sollux texted Karkat. Unfortunately Terezi could fucking _sense_ it and kept giving him shit. So he used his psionics to lift her cane out of reach. Terezi only snickered.

 

“Tell your boyfriend I miss his scent.”

 

“One, not my boyfriend, goddamn it. Two, creepy. I’ll let him know.”

 

Karkat’s response was a string of all-caps curses that had Sollux grinning. Sollux really appreciated being compared to a mutant bee that instead of vomiting honey spouted vile and obnoxious trite. Colorful as ever. Ah, good to be home.

 

After sneaking in his itinerary in between Karkat’s rant it was time to deal with the fishboy. They had kept him unconscious for the whole trip. Bastard was strong. He’d really messed their guys up. He’d nearly escaped his and Dad’s combined psionics, too. it was safer to just keep him knocked out until he was better contained in the facility.

 

The Waystation’s front was an animal sanctuary and research center. The part the public didn’t get to see, however, was the good stuff. It was filled with technology that had been modified and enhanced with magic, a huge setup dedicated to tracking what the general populous thought were myths. The common goes-bump-in-the-dark monsters like vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and more importantly Lord English and his cronies. Sollux liked to think of LE as the boogeyman. Only this boogeyman wasn’t just under the bed or in the closet—there was no sanctuary from Lord English because no matter where you went he was already there. A creature unlike any other, able to create life from the void but relished in _destroying_ life.

 

His, Karkat, and Terezi’s families were dedicated to taking him down. Which was why they’d gone after this sea dweller. They were vicious creatures that had formed an alliance with LE. One by itself was rare, and so far from the noted sea dweller territory had made them wary of what it was doing, so of course they had to check it out.

 

It was lucky the damage hadn’t been greater. One of the workers probably would have died if the sea dweller hadn’t already been injured. A nasty gash on its abdomen that Dad and him had treated as best they could on the ship. Now that they were back with their equipment they could patch him up properly while keeping him securely contained. Then studying could start, trying to figure out LE’s plans.

 

Mostly, though, Sollux just wanted to forget about the fish and unwind with Karkat.

 

Karkat, after only a minuscule amount of bitching, agreed to come up to the facility. He must have been missing Sollux. Cute.

 

While Dad took care of some other stuff he carted the sea dweller towards the lab. Along the way he ran into Mituna. Who of course was more obnoxious than helpful.

 

“Oh hey, you guys survived. Rad. Me and Meu kept your boyfriend company while you were gone. I showed off my sick skateboarding skills.”

 

“Is that why KK screamed at me about a dipshit tornado ruining the garden statues?”

 

“My lawyer says I don’t have to answer that and also they were really ugly so.”

 

“Isn’t it unethical for your girlfriend to also be your lawyer?”

 

“Not in the law of love.” Mituna chuckled. “Gross.”

 

“Is there some chance you’d want to help me instead of bothering me?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Didn’t think so.”

 

Sollux took the sea dweller into an exam room just off the main lab. With his psionics he lifted the sea dweller onto the medical table. Then he set about hooking up vitals.

 

“Heh, he kinda has shark teeth. Imagine getting a bj from this,” Mituna commented, prodding a finger at the creature’s mouth.

 

Cringing Sollux replied, “Pass.”

 

Mituna hung around, actually helping if only the bare minimum. Just as they were finishing up the door burst open and there was a small, round ball of adorable fury.

 

“About goddamn time your ignorant ass got dragged back to civilization. I’m amazed you weren’t torn to shreds and sprinkled across the amazon.”

 

“Your concern is touching,” Sollux deadpanned. He couldn’t help the upwards twitch of his lips.

 

“Hey, KK, what’s up?”

 

Mituna went over, hand raised for a high five. Karkat gave him a steely glare that made that hand meekly lower. Sollux snickered.

 

“Fair. Bye.”

 

When he was gone Karkat came over to the exam table, eyes quickly flicking from the creature up to Sollux then back down.

 

“It’s not waking up any time soon,” Sollux assured.

 

Those hazel eyes returned to Sollux, roaming all over him like he was looking for something. Injuries, probably.

 

“Uncle Silas was telling Dad how the sea dweller fucked up those guys.”

 

Sollux didn’t like the waiver in his voice, faint as it was. Concern made him feel awkward. Especially from Karkat. Guy had enough to worry about. You know, his _actual_ boyfriend. Stupid ass clown of a lovecraftian abomination.

 

“Well those guys didn’t have psionics or Terezi’s skills.”

 

Karkat didn’t seem too convinced but he let it drop. Instead he focused on the sea dweller. His brown skin suddenly paled when he noticed the abdomen.

 

“Guess you guys fucked him up right back.”

 

“Nah, he was like that when we found him,” Sollux explained, grabbing a sheet and covering the creature’s scarred torso.

 

Karkat didn’t like seeing blood or serious injuries. He was pretty sensitive for all his loud mouthed posturing. Once when they were kids Mituna had wiped out on his skateboard, scraping his knee and arms pretty bad; Karkat had straight up fainted. To this day he couldn’t handle horror movies without burying his face in Sollux’s shoulder, and definitely not on his own.

 

“So what are you going to do with them?”

 

“Study it, maybe get some info on LE from it.”

 

“You know torture isn’t going to fly with my dad,” Karkat pointed out, sounding like he really meant with him.

 

Rolling his eyes Sollux assured, “We’ll ask nicely.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Baby.”

 

“Cocksucking dumbass.”

 

“Short.”

 

“Excuse me is that it? Just the word short? You lazy unoriginal ignoramus.”

 

“I’m tired, fuck you.”

 

Both of them were grinning. It felt good to be home.

 

“Missed you, KK.”

 

“I missed your disaster ass, too.”

 

The urge to hug Karkat hit him hard but Sollux suppressed it, shoving his itching fingers into his pockets. Great to be home.

 

—

 

That sure was a lot of blood. It covered him like a second layer of clothing. Such wicked prettiness. Gamzee wondered whose it was. Or had been. If it was all just one motherfucker’s then that motherfucker wasn’t gonna ever be making any more again.

 

There were vague images up in his thinkpan but it was like watching clips of a foreign movie all out of order with no subtitles and the screen was fuzzy. Shit kept glitching, too. Gamzee couldn’t make sense out of any of it. Didn’t really wanna, anyway.

 

Gamzee wasn’t all too sure where he was, either. Ruins of some sort. He was at the top of a crumbling, spiral staircase. The railing was in pieces on the ground stories below. There were missing steps and Gamzee had to watch where he was going as he made his way down. A few times he slipped but managed not to go crashing to the harsh ground.

 

He could just leave, go back to his only sanctuary and sleep—or drink—off the headache Lord English’s control always left him with. But curiosity’s claws had sunk all up in him.

 

He ended up in what had once been a grand foyer. Now the moon hung overhead—huge and unnaturally close—staring into the room through a wall that had been knocked down, taking part of the roof with it. There was the decapitated head of a gargoyle that Gamzee went over to. Not a scratch on it, minus the whole missing body. Fucking miraculous. He tucked it under his arm. He’d give it a good home.

 

“What are you doing, you silly clown?”

 

Gamzee turned to the voice, an easy smile growing. It didn’t waiver at the scowl he got in return.

 

“What is up my ghostly sister?”

 

That descriptor wasn’t an analogy. Gamzee could see right through Aradia like she was nothing more than a smudge on a window. Her eyes were white unblinking slates, clothes torn, hair singed. If Gamzee looked close he could still see the wounds peppering her body.

 

Ignoring his question Aradia snapped, “Why haven’t you left yet?”

 

“Just got here, sister. Uh, I mean, just got back to myself. You know how it be with the unrighteousness strangling my thinkpan sometimes.”

 

“Don’t play the dumb clown to me Gamzee. You know what I mean.”

 

It was hard not to let his smile falter. He knew exactly what she meant, and she knew damn good and why he hadn’t left yet.

 

“How long you been here, sister? Did you see whatever wicked show went down?”

 

Something flicked across her face that Gamzee imagined was sadness—something not at all foreign to her dead state; Aradia had only been happy when she was alive, and not for a long while before her death.

 

“You’re not painted in friendly blood. You took out some Serket minions, nothing more.”

 

Gamzee shivered; he was glad he had missed that.

 

“You don’t have to fight for him, you know that. You have an out, a man who cares for you. He’ll protect you. You aren’t sticking around to protect someone else.”

 

Gamzee didn’t miss the bitterness of her words. Even as guilt bubbled up inside of him it was rage that suddenly flared up.

 

“Only reason why I got my no good useless ass still under that motherfucker’s thrall is to protect someone. I’ll be _HIS_ puppet long as it means my most merciful beloved is safe. We both know what’ll happen if he takes hold of me while I’m with Karkat. If he sees him—“

 

“Then make sure English doesn’t. You could solve your problem by ripping out your eyes. I would happily do it for you.”

 

“You’re a scary motherfucker, sister. You all think I’d really be free of his bullshit if I lost the sightstubs?” Aradia shrugged. “Can’t say I haven’t up and thought about it, but you know good as me they’d all be mad searching until they found me. Rip up the whole miraculous universe just to find me again. Things ain’t as simple as all that.”

 

He felt sometimes like even that wouldn’t be enough, getting rid of these nasty orbs. Couldn’t shake the feeling of other claws digging deep inside of him that wouldn’t be torn away so easily.

 

Aradia’s shoulders sagged and though it was hard to tell with the whole lack of pupils Gamzee was pretty sure she wasn’t looking at him anymore.

 

“I suppose you’re not wrong. It would just be nice for one of us at least to taste an inkling of freedom.”

 

“Yeah,” Gamzee replied, kicking a piece of rubble.

 

The ruins were quiet. A wind whipped through the debris, bringing a chill that wrapped around Gamzee. He wished he had Karkat’s warmth pressed up against him. He wished for a lot of things he couldn’t have.

 

“We are not yet doomed, Gamzee,” Aradia spoke up, startling him. He gazed up and met those blank, dead eyes. She grinned—not the bright grin she had when she was alive, but an unsettling too-wide farce of mirth. “We have so much _time_.”

 

Gamzee snorted which made Aradia giggle which made him burst into full blown wild laughter that she mimicked. She doubled over in the air, clutching her sides while Gamzee let himself fall to the floor, hanging over the gargoyle head and shaking like the whole motherfucking world was a joke. The whole universe, even.

 

Of course the bizarre almost-joviality couldn’t last. Gamzee felt that familiar tingle right behind his eyes. It wasn’t English this time.

 

“Sorry, gotta cut this short, sister. Cueball motherfucker’s calling.”

 

Aradia nodded, that melancholy slinking back over her. She sounded sincere though when she told him, “Good luck, Gamzee.”

 

“A miracle’s bound to come our way, my most righteous sister. Until then don’t die again.”

 

She flipped him off with both hands as he ripped a hole in the air and hopped through. He appeared in Doc Scratch’s mansion, but up on the very top floor in the back. Could have easily ported somewhere in the main part of the mansion where Scratch was more likely to be but nah. Fuck that unrighteous asshole. Gamzee was gonna take his sweet ass time.

 

Suddenly his horn was yanked hard and there was a muffled chuckle as Gamzee nearly toppled over. Righting himself, he turned and glared at his brother.

 

“Motherfucker’s gotta stop doing that. Get your greet on some other way.”

 

Smiling wide enough to stretch his stitches, Kurloz merely shook his head. Fucker thought he was funny.

 

“Cueball call you here too?”

 

Kurloz’s eyes glowed purple and his voice billowed around the room. His stitched up smile never moved.

 

“ _Motherfucker’s in one of his moods, got a feather up his tight ass. Have fun with your fitting.”_

 

Aw, hell no. Scratch liked to dress them up in increasingly ridiculous outfits from time to time. Dad nearly smashed his head in the last time Scratch tried to play fashion show with him. Scratch wisely didn’t force the issue. Kurloz and Gamzee didn’t get that luxury. They were expected to let Scratch use them like dolls because the old bastard found it wicked funny.

 

“ _I like the head, Gammy. Makes me think of Rufioh_.” A steady chuckle filled Gamzee’s head.

 

“Cold, brother.”

 

He shifted, gazing down at the gargoyle head he’d honestly forgotten about. Hadn’t even realized he’d grabbed it before leaving. He wondered if Karkat would like it. Sometimes he‘d tell Gamzee to branch out in his decor choices; consider him officially branching out.

 

More chuckling filled Gamzee’s head and he glanced back up at his brother.

 

“ _You get all up and lost in its eyes, Gam Gam?_ ”

 

“Ain’t got no right judging my taste in men. Body or no I still love him.”

 

Kurloz’s eyes crinkled as he laughed harder, one hand covering his mouth.

 

When he calmed down he said, “ _Our Lord’s puppet awaits. You cannot postpone the inevitable_.”

 

“Postponing don’t matter much if it’s gonna happen anyway. Here, hold on to my head.”

 

Kurloz took the gargoyle head and assured, “ _I will show him the proper care and respect he deserves._ ” A stray giggle as he glanced down at its face. “ _Much quieter than your last man. Less shouty_.”

 

Rage bubbled up. Goddamn impious, the way Kurloz refereed to his Karkat. Ain’t got no business bringing him up, either.

 

“Shut the fuck your blasphemous mouth about my miracle.”

 

“ _I meant no disrespect, brother. I didn’t mean to imply he is not still yours._ ”

 

Gamzee didn’t miss that knowing tilt to his voice. Bastard. Kurloz wouldn’t rat them out, but he surely would taunt him when no one else was around. Spite chose his reply.

 

“Mituna and Meulin are all up in their missing of you, brother. Always asking my miracle about you.”

 

His change was instantaneous. Finally that obnoxious smile fell, shadow growing twice his size so it towered over them both. Chucklevoodoos whipped around furiously behind him ready to lash out.

 

“ _Never you dare utter their names again_.”

 

“What’s the matter, motherfuck? I hit a sore spot?”

 

Icy daggers burned in his glowing eyes. A torrent of rage rolled off of him, smashing against Gamzee like an enemy onslaught trying to decimate his defenses. Clutching the gargoyle so hard Gamzee thought he might crack the stone, Kurloz crossed the few steps between them.

 

“ _Tell your so called miracle to watch over my kitten and my diamond_ ,” he warned, leaning over so their faces were close enough that his breath wrapped around Gamzee, “ _or else I will show up in his nightmares_.”

 

Gamzee just grinned at him until Kurloz relented, pushing past him—knocking his shoulder hard enough against Gamzee’s there was an audible thud—and disappearing down the hall.

 

Ignoring the sour taste in the back of his throat, Gamzee went down to the main level of the mansion. Didn’t take long at all for Scratch to appear and whip him up into his nonsense. He steered Gamzee into a side room, mouth metaphorically flapping. Because, after all, his head was literally a giant cueball with no face to speak of. Gamzee always wanted to decorate its smooth surface with markers or paint or stickers. Sometimes him and a couple of the others got lucky. Aradia had slapped a whole motherfucking mustache on Scratch once with a super powerful and fast drying glue. Took him forever to get it off. One of Gamzee’s fondest memories.

 

Anyway, Scratch was all getting his talk on but Gamzee hadn’t been paying attention. He tried to zone back in. Gamzee felt like a posable doll as the guy moved him around, measuring Gamzee all over. He straight up _tsk_ ‘d. Mother. Fucker.

 

“The state of your clothing is absolutely abysmal. It just will not do. You must present yourself much better than some—“

 

“Hobo clown.”

 

Gamzee turned to the doorway. Damara was slouched against the frame, joint between her fingers. She looked like she either hadn’t slept in days or just woke up from a thirty hour depression nap.

 

“Ah, Damara. How lovely of you to join us. I have a notebook of designs just over there if you’ll hand them to me.”

 

Damara’s response was to put the joint between her lips and flip Scratch off double handed as she walked through the room and out the other door.

 

“Such a crass girl. Good help is so hard to come by and even harder to mold yourself.” Gamzee could feel Scratch’s eyeless gaze on him. “Especially when the help in question is naturally uncouth.”

 

Gamzee, who had snatched up one of Scratch’s clothing markers and was poised with the tip towards his face, just gave a toothy grin.

 

For an eternity that dragged into two Scratch made Gamzee look at drawings of fancy clothes that made him itchy all over just thinking of them. He could already feel the long sleeves and excessive buttons squeezing his breath away. Didn’t even ask Gamzee’s opinion at all. Not that he actually liked any of it.

 

Finally Scratch released him and Gamzee followed Damara’s path. It wasn’t hard to find her. She was on a balcony, legs between the bars of the railing and hanging off. Gamzee sat down beside her and before he could say a word she passed the joint.

 

“Rufioh’s alive.”

 

After a deep inhale Gamzee held the smoke in for a good moment, letting the weed coat his lungs. When he finally released he asked, “For real?”

 

“Horuss,” Damara replied, one word telling a whole story. She took a quick puff. “Making him a robotic body. Right now he is just a head.”

 

Well shit. Now kurloz’s comment made a hell of a lot more sense.

 

“Motherfucking miraculous, sister.”

 

Damara shrugged. She stared straight ahead at the vast expanse of empty landscape ahead of them. Gamzee followed her gaze. Got lost in the nothingness as the edges of his senses all hazed over. Took a few minutes for his voice to catch up with him.

 

“What all’s the matter, sister?”

 

Damara took a long drag of the rapidly disappearing joint. It was a long moment before she replied.

 

“He’d be better off dead. Both of them. All of us.”

 

Maybe once Gamzee would have challenged that view. Life was a precious motherfucking wonder, after all. Instead he just finished off the joint, inhaling until his fingertips were burned.

 

“If Rufioh was dead there’d be no reason for me to stay.”

 

Gamzee nodded even as images of the last time she tried to run away popped into his mind. It’d been weeks before her bruises started to fade, a month before Scratch let her out of the shackles. Then again she had been trying to run with Rufioh and Horuss. Maybe she’d have better luck on her own. Of course that was a moot point, he mused. She was as stuck as Gamzee, all because of what her heart was saying.

 

He wondered what Karkat was doing. Hoped he wasn’t doing nothing dangerous. Trouble liked to find his little miracle.

 

—

 

“This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen you do, Sollux, and as you should be well aware of it’s a very long list. But congratulations! You have topped your own bizarre shitshow!”

 

Karkat, adorable as he was irritating, threw his arms up in the air. Oh Sollux could feel a headache just under the surface like a stalker waiting under his window. At least he got to see Karkat in a tank top and swim trunks.

 

Fuck he was the worst. Oh well, admit your faults and enjoy the view.

 

They were in the open pool at the shallow end so the water only reached Sollux’s knees and Karkat’s thighs. Karkat was standing beside him, watching his so called “shitshow” which was really a very scientific procedure. The unconscious sea dweller was face down in the water with them. Sollux was walking it; above them on the viewing bridge Dad and Uncle Cin we’re watching in case anything happened that Sollux couldn’t handle on his own.

 

At least Aunt Diana wasn’t there, too. He wasn’t sure how, but that woman _knew_. It wasn’t just like Terezi or Mituna’s light teasing; she actually tried to push him to make a move, always worked things around so Sollux and Karkat were by themselves. She was a devious Cupid.

 

“It’s what we do for sharks, KK. Walking them like this pushes water through their gills to sort of help jumpstart their insides and wake them up. I’m not just doing this for shits and giggles.”

 

“Huh. Will this actually work? Sea dweller aren’t exactly sharks.”

 

“No, but they have enough similarities that it should. We’ve technically never done this before so I guess we’ll see.”

 

“You know just how to reassure me. Also, this still looks ridiculous.”

 

Sollux was so caught up in staring at Karkat he didn’t register the twitching beneath his fingers. He just kept pushing the sea dweller along mindlessly, keeping up their back and forth sniping like he was trying to make up for lost time.

 

It wasn’t until the sea dweller was flailing wildly did he remember what he was supposed to be doing.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

The creature slapped Sollux’s hands away, claws nicking his skin. Immediately Sollux jumped in front of Karkat. Not that it mattered much as the sea dweller zipped away from them further into the pool. Dad and Uncle Cin called down to them but Sollux held up a hand.

 

“We’re good.”

 

“You’re bleeding," Karkat hissed in his ear, breath tickling the back of his neck.

 

“It's a flesh wound. Now stop distracting me.”

 

“Oh don’t blame this on me, you cocksucking idiot.”

 

Sollux tuned him out and strained to see the sea dweller. It was at the other end of the pool, heading fast as it could to the bottom. Thankfully the creature was still groggy. With his psionics Sollux reached into the water and grabbed the sea dweller, holding it in place. The creature flailed wildly but this time did not have the strength or adrenaline to break free. Easily Sollux raised him back to the surface.

 

The creature peeked out of the water at them, frankly looking miserable. Wet hair clung to its face, covering one of its violet eyes, and its fins were pressed back. Sollux thought maybe it was a sign of defeat or submission, or more likely anger.

 

“I can’t help feeling bad for it,” Karkat commented softly.

 

“KK, its kind literally work for a deranged megalomaniac.”

 

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean I can’t pity it. I pity you, don’t I?”

 

“Are you calling me a deranged megalomaniac?”

 

“I’m calling you a fucking disaster. Look at that thing! They look terrified.”

 

Karkat might have been right, but he was a bleeding heart no matter how much he denied it. Sollux was just concerned if the creature tried anything and Karkat got caught in the middle.

 

—

 

Eridan threw himself against the glass for what had to be the thousandth time, earning him the same result as all those other attempts: nothing but pain. Hissing, he sunk to the bottom of the tank.

 

This was all so _undignified_.

 

It was bad enough waking up to whatever the hell those humans had been doing to him—moving him around like some toy in the water—but this? Shoved in a barely pond sized tank with windows that someone was constantly watching him from? Insufferable. Disgraceful.

 

The second he found a way out of this nightmare he was going to snap the neck of that human with those obnoxious psionics. Then he was going to leave a trail of destruction in his wake as he made his way to freedom.

 

Lonely exile, more like.

 

Eridan curled up in a tight ball, face buried in the artificial sandy bottom. Maybe something would sneak into his gills, clogging them up and slowly killing him.

 

Eventually he dozed off into a fitful sleep. He jerked awake, startled by something but not sure what. A sound? Blinking rapidly he whipped his head around the tank. There didn’t seem to be anything in there with him but his damned eyes hadn’t been miraculously fixed so he couldn’t really be sure.

 

Then he noticed something on the other side of the glass. A blob Eridan assumed was a person. Great. Another gawker. Arms crossing over his chest, he huffed and stared the shape down.

 

Whoever it was didn’t leave, much to his ever growing displeasure. In fact another blob joined. This one tugged on the first who didn’t budge. Through the glass he caught garbled words, but nothing he could really understand. That second voice was familiar, though, and Eridan realized it was one on of the psionic users, the one who’d been pushing him around earlier in the water.

 

A growl started low in his chest. Eridan swam over to the glass so he could memorize that bastard for later revenge purposes. He took some satisfaction at how the humans flinched back as he zipped over. Eridan sneered, making sure his fangs showed.

 

To his immense humiliation, the psionic laughed. Not just one quick bark. No, the bastard clutched their sides, shaking with laughter that bounced off the glass and rung in Eridan’s head.

 

He deflated, shoulders sagging. Fuck he was so pathetic. Of course the humans were no more scared of him than a minnow. Eridan was an absolute disgrace. He turned around and swam over to a large pile of rocks he tucked himself under.

 

—

 

“How long can they go without eating?” Karkat wondered, staring inside the tank. The sea dweller was curled up with their back to the viewing window; occasionally they’d glance over their shoulder before quickly turning away.

 

“About the same as a human, far as I know. Worried about it?”

 

“It’s been three days now.”

 

Every time the sea dweller refused to eat it made Karkat think of Gamzee. He just wanted to jump into the tank and feed the sea dweller himself, end this stupid hunger strike.

 

“Kk, you have that look on your face. The have-to-shove-your-way-into-other-people’s-business face. Just leave it be, the asshole will eventually get hungry enough.”

 

“Or he’ll starve, Sollux.”

 

“Why am I supposed to care?”

 

“Here’s an idea—stop being a piece of shit for one second and give me the tray.”

 

“KK-“

 

“Nope, I’m taking charge. Give me the sea dweller’s food.”

 

Sollux groaned but didn’t try to dissuade him again. After handing over the tray with fresh fish he used his psionics to open the door in the ceiling that lowered the stairs. They led up to the top of the observation tank. Sollux followed Karkat, refusing to leave him alone with the creature even though Karkat was pretty sure they hated Sollux in particular.

 

Sollux opened up the small door in the lid and Karkat gazed down. Though the water made everything wavy he could still make out the sea dweller who remained at the bottom. They were looking up now, squinted eyes locking with Karkat’s.

 

“Hey asshole! You need to eat something.”

 

Sollux snorted.

 

Ignoring him, Karkat tried to make himself as unthreatening as possible like he was dealing with a scared animal. He motioned for the sea dweller to swim up. To his surprise they did, slowly propelling towards Karkat without taking their eyes off him. They stopped right beneath the surface and stared questioningly at Karkat.

 

“Okay, good. This is progress. Now, listen fishboy. You need to eat. It’s a basic fucking function of all living creatures, and I’m not going to sit by while you refuse like a goddamn toddler throwing a fit.”

 

“KK you can’t just nag the sea dweller until it listens to you.”

 

When he talked the sea dweller turned sharply towards Sollux, eyes narrowing. They inched closer to Karkat who held out a single fish by the tail, making sure his hand wasn’t in a danger zone just in case. To Karkat’s immense relief and satisfaction the sea dweller gingerly took it.

 

Then they reared back and chucked it right at Sollux’s face. His glasses were knocked off his face, dangling precariously around one ear.

 

Snickering, the sea dweller zipped back underwater a few feet.

 

“What the fuck!”

 

“Holy shit, they really do hate you. That is fantastic.”

 

“It threw a goddamn fish at my face, KK! A fish!”

 

Karkat bit his lip but the laughter escaped anyway. Oh, his expression was priceless.

 

“Serves you right, asshole,” Karkat said, wiping a tear from his eye. “The sea dweller realizes you and your dad are the ones who brought them here so no wonder they won’t eat for you guys. Just wait for me down there and maybe I can get them to eat something.”

 

“I’m not leaving you alone with this thing. It’s still dangerous.”

 

“Okay but they targeted you not me. And I was closer, meaning you are the top of their shit list.” Scowling, Sollux opened his mouth most likely to argue, but Karkat quickly pointed out, “You can watch everything through the observation window. If the sea dweller tries anything you’ll still be able to step in.” Voice softening he added, “I trust you, Sollux. Now trust me.”

 

With a sigh Sollux relented and headed back down. When Karkat saw him at the bottom he focused back on the sea dweller. Who was glaring at Sollux and, oh hey, had picked up what middle fingers were for at some point.

 

“Hey, ignore that asshole. I meant it about feeding you, fishstick. If you don’t come back here I will hop into this stupid tank.”

 

Karkat wasn’t actually sure how much, if any, of that the sea dweller understood. All the same they returned to the top, this time head bobbing on the surface.

 

“Alright, take two.”

 

Karkat grabbed another fish and offered it to the sea dweller like before. This time they only stared at it a moment before glancing back at him.

 

“What, you want me to fucking hand feed you or something? Eat the damn fish.”

 

Still the sea dweller just floated there. Karkat took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Ignore that outburst. Every time I open my mouth I manage to be an even bigger asshole than thought possible. It’s the shittiest talent but the only one I have, so.” Karkat looked back at the sea dweller who was still watching him. “I just want you to eat something, okay? I can’t... Fuck, it just reminds me too much of Gamzee.”

 

The sea dweller’s fins perked up. Karkat wondered if it was the gravely tone that’d overtaken his voice, or the way he’d wavered on Gamzee’s name.

 

“One fish, alright? Please?”

 

The sea dweller reached out and swiped the fish, quickly swimming back down before Karkat had even registered what’d happened. They settled back under their little alcove of rocks. There was some movement he couldn’t make out too well but less than a minute later he saw fishbones.

 

A goddamn miracle.

 

—

 

Eridan had learned important intel. First, the smaller human—his human, Karkat—who had coaxed him to eat was nice. Very loud and angry, but nice to him. Second, his human enjoyed riling up the psionic bastard which only furthered Eridan’s affections for him. Third, his human knew Gamzee.

 

His knowledge of human language was minimal, and he hadn’t had much opportunity to use it since Gamzee had stopped coming around to the lagoon. Eridan was a quick learner, however; it was starting to come back to him, and he was picking up new words swiftly the longer he spent around the humans listening in.

 

Karkat had taken to bringing him food. Eridan spat at anyone else who tried. He’d stick around while Eridan ate the the rather unappetizing fish and just talk, seeming not to mind that Eridan only listened. He hadn’t let on that he could vaguely understand or speak, yet. It was hard because he seriously enjoyed Karkat’s company and wanted to really get to know him, but it was better to keep his secrets close to his chest. No use risking outing himself yet.

 

Especially not with that asshole always lurking around.

 

Solluxander Captor—as he’d figured by Karkat screaming the name several times when he’d done something to piss him off immensely—didn’t care for Karkat spending so much time with Eridan. He caught snippets of Sollux trying to persuade him to stop, that Eridan was too dangerous to get close to. Smarmy bastard.

 

He was right though.

 

Eridan couldn’t wait to tear this institute apart and make his escape.

 

He still wasn’t sure where he could escape to, however.

 

In the end that was inconsequential. Eridan needed a way out before even thinking of where he could go. Besides, he had Karkat. All he needed was to figure out how Karkat got to Gamzee. Then Eridan could go and...

 

Put his traitorous fins a step closer to Lord English. Fuck him.

 

Eridan let out a low, agitated chitter. As much as things started to look up they staid squarely in the negative.

 

“Hey, fishstick! Ready for dinner?”

 

Eridan’s fins perked up and he glanced towards the top of the tank where Karkat’s grinning face was. His good mood was contagious, and Eridan couldn’t help his smile as he swam up. Karkat stepped out of his way so Eridan could climb out; Sollux had really discouraged this in the beginning but Karkat had told him to fuck off, then a slew of rapid words Eridan couldn’t follow, and that was the end of that.

 

Karkat had taken to bringing pillows he piled up and leaned on while Eridan ate. _A pile_. It made his heart flutter. Eridan hadn’t properly piled in what felt like sweeps, let alone with someone else. He had only eyed it longingly until Karkat patted the spot beside him. Desperation seeping off him Eridan had hurriedly nestled up beside his human, which only made Karkat chuckle. After that first invitation Eridan wasted no time in joining the pile as soon as he climbed out of the tank.

 

“I wish you had a diet other than fish,” Karkat commented, face scrunched up as he handed over the food tray.

 

Eridan wished they gave him something other than pre-killed fish, too. He missed fresh fruits and vegetables. Or land meat. Hell, he’d settle for them putting living fish in his tank to hunt. It was strange to just be handed food like this. Not that he minded too much so long as Karkat was the one who did it.

 

Karkat settled back against the pillows and started rambling, Eridan understanding maybe half the words and having context for fifteen percent at best. Regardless he got comfortable and listened. When he was nearly finished eating Karkat mentioned Gamzee.

 

“It’s been a week now and I haven’t heard a single fucking word from him. English sent him on some mission again, who knows what, and I’m stuck with no way to tell if he’s okay. I have nightmares sometimes that he’s dead, mangled by a Serket minion or drained of blood, or maybe finally pissed off his dad just enough. And there’s nothing i can do. In the dream or real life. Gamzee’s just doomed to a life of serving that colossus asshole while I’m completely fucking useless.”

 

Karkat was shaking. He blinked rapidly, and Eridan saw how his eyes shimmered with tears he was trying not to shed. Eridan pressed firmly against his side, purring. Surprisingly, it made Karkat laugh, a sharp, choked sound.

 

“How can sea dwellers sound like cats?”

 

Eridan only purred louder. He dared to reach behind Karkat, pressing a hand to the small of his back. Sighing, Karkat leaned into his touch. Warmth flooded Eridan.

 

“Gamzee can purr, too. It’s kinda cute.”

 

Eridan wasn’t sure what “cute” meant, but assumed it was positive.

 

Slowly Karkat relaxed, tension rolling off his shoulders and spine, face unclenching. Eridan didn’t stop purring. After a while Karkat’s breathing slowed down and Eridan realized he’d drifted off.

 

Eridan reached out and pushed a lock of hair out of Karkat’s face, fingers ghosting across his skin, afraid a touch any deeper would wake him up. Then he laid his head on his human’s chest. More like hovered it there for a second. When he met no opposition, no sleepy complaints, he relaxed, too.

 

It was as easy to keep the purrs going as easy as it was to breathe. Even though it was another article on the long list of things he hadn’t experienced in so long. His eyes fell shut and images of a home he lost played out on the inside of his lids. His father teaching him to hunt, pressing kisses to the top of Eridan’s head. Dead now. His brother and best friend’s sister teasing them, eventually allowing them in the little hideaway they’d made. Both disappeared without warning, without a goodbye. Feferi. Her warm smile, open arms, bubbly laugh. The way she’d tug on his fins to get his attention. How she used to drag him onto a pile when he got all wound up. Then he saw her scowl, remembered everything she’d said to him that day. Her ire, her disappointment. Feferi would never forgive him—if she was even still alive to hold a grudge.

 

The Empress’ face suddenly overtook everything else, smirk all encompassing and chilling the blood in his veins. Her laugh rung out. It was a cold sound, colder than the horrorterrors, colder than the void he’d glimpsed once, the last time he ever saw his father.

 

That laughter echoed and echoed, ringing in his head louder and louder and _louder_ until his head felt ready to explode—

 

Eridan jolted awake. Something was holding him down and for a second he panicked. Then he realized it was arms encircling him and glanced up at Karkat’s worried face.

 

Karkat was glancing down at him and behind him. As Eridan tried to steady his breathing everything else slowly registered. They weren’t alone any longer. Karkat was talking, alternating between soothing words to him and biting remarks at Sollux.

 

Eridan was too frazzled to even attempt to figure out what was being said. His abdomen burned like it hadn’t since he’d been there. Was that just a dream? Had Eridan actually fallen asleep? Oh he hoped so because otherwise somehow _SHE_ had found him.

 

—

 

In true the-universe-hated-him fashion, the first pleasant rest he’d had in weeks was shattered.

 

“What the fuck, KK?”

 

The question roused Karkat some, but what really woke him up was a minor psionic shock. Limbs flailing, he went to sit up and yell at Sollux only to realize there was a weight on his chest. The sea dweller. They were sleeping, too, fins quivering.

 

“Jesus Christ, Karkat, What the hell is going through your head? If anything even is.”

 

His head snapped over towards Sollux. He was watching Karkat over his glasses, brow furrowed and hands shoved into his hoodie pocket. Stray psionics crackled around him.

 

“You want to know what’s going through my head, asshole? Verbatim— _What the absolute fuck, you cockmunching bunglefuck_?”

 

“‘The fuck’ is you curled up with that thing napping like it’s a perfectly normal thing to do instead of, you know, insanely dangerous. And why did you come up here by yourself? What if it had attacked you, Karkat?”

 

“Well they didn’t, _Sollux_.” Karkat adjusted the sea dweller so he could sit up, laying their head in his lap. They didn’t stir. “They’ve never tried to hurt me, and they’ve had plenty of opportunity. If they didn’t take the chance while I was sleeping then I doubt they will.”

 

Sollux was practically vibrating with energy, jaw visibly clenched. He ground out, “This is the stupidest, most reckless bullshit you have ever done.”

 

“Oh past me has done far worst, trust me. That dumbass has gotten into plenty of trouble, but you know what? This isn’t dangerous at all. Everyone’s overacting like this sea dweller is a huge threat when they’ve done nothing.”

 

“I saw it in action, Karkat! It took down two grown men and escaped our psionics! It’s not some pet goldfish.”

 

“Sure, but you guys were literally attacking them so of course they were defending themself. But has anyone taken a minute to wonder, hey, why was this sea dweller by itself in an area their kind never been spotted in before? That’s not normal behavior. And they’re injured! That wound isn’t from scraping against rocks or a fisherman. But everyone’s too busy with their heads up their own asses to consider the obvious.”

 

“What are trying to get at, KK?”

 

Karkat had words on the tip of his tongue but before a single one could be uttered the sea dweller started shaking. They whimpered, and Karkat glanced down. They were still asleep, hand on the gash across their abdomen. He stroked their hair.

 

“KK-“

 

“Hush,” Karkat interrupted, voice soft. That only made Sollux bristle.

 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as red and blue psionics enveloped the sea dweller. Karkat’s hand shot up, throwing out a shield between them and effectively cutting off the psionics. It had been an act of instinct, like when one of their stupid fights as kids escalated. All the same he kept it up just as Sollux kept whipping out his psionics.

 

Concentrating on wrapping the shield around them like a bubble, Karkat likewise wrapped his arms around the sea dweller. They thrashed but Karkat held on tight, whispering nonsense. Again, instinct, like if it were Gamzee in his lap.

 

He saw the way Sollux’s eye twitched, straining to get past the shield. Probably developing a headache. Served him right, even if Karkat felt a smidge of guilt. But Sollux was the one who wasn’t listening, damn it!

 

“Stop acting like such a baby, asshole!”

 

“Maybe when you start actually fucking thinking!” Sollux snapped back.

 

“Seriously, you fuck, just stop for a minute. I think he’s having a nightmare or something.”

 

“Why do you give such a shit, KK?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Goddamnit, don’t tell me you pity him because he reminds you of Gamzee.”

 

“Don’t you dare mention him, Sollux,” Karkat hissed, cheeks heating at being read so well. Lying just a little he protested, “It’s not that. He’s injured, and probably scared. Something bad must have happened to him before you guys swooped in and essentially kidnapped him.”

 

His psionics faltered.

 

“KK, please, just...”

 

Sollux trailed off with a sigh. Karkat waited a moment but he didn’t say anything else, didn’t shoot off any more psionics. Finally Karkat let his shield dissipate.

 

The sea dweller had calmed down a little, no longer shaking. They chirped in alarm as Sollux took a step towards them; Karkat rubbed their back and whispered assurances. It seemed to do the trick, the sea dweller growing quiet as they watched Sollux warily. He stopped in front of them, previous anger deflated.

 

“Let’s just get them back in the tank, alright, KK?”

 

He offered his hand and Karkat stared at it for a minute. Tentatively he wondered, “Are we alright?”

 

Sollux offered him a faint smile.

 

“Of course we are, KK. Like your new charity case is gonna get in between us.”

 

An all new anger bubbled up inside him. Is that what Sollux thought of Gamzee? Is that what he thought of Karkat? Only getting close to people because he liked to insert himself where he had no business?

 

“Fuck you, Sollux.”

 

That already small smile fell.

 

“Goddamn it, KK, what’s your problem now?”

 

“Your attitude! What the fuck is _your_ problem, Sollux? Because obviously somethings crawled up your ass. Oh wait, sorry. I wouldn’t want you to be my next charity case since apparently Karkat doesn’t know how to just connect to people without some ulterior motive!”

 

He hadn’t meant for his voice to get so loud, but screaming was simply his default state. The sea dweller had completely slipped his mind, though, until suddenly they yanked out of his grasp with a snarl. They rounded on Sollux who jerked back, just narrowly avoiding their claws.

 

“Leavve Kar alone!”

 

It took a solid three seconds for those words to click for Karkat. It took Sollux a few more, too busy getting in a defensive stance. Then realization visibly dawned on him.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“You can _speak_?”

 

The sea dweller froze.

 

“Could you understand everything I was saying to you?”

 

Slowly the sea dweller turned to Karkat, eyes downcast guiltily.

 

“Not _evverythin_. My human language is a little wweak.”

 

Sollux slapped a hand to his face, mumbling something Karkat didn’t catch. A white hot anger was overtaking him, threatening to suffocate Karkat. He wanted to scream but nothing was coming out. The sea dweller was saying something else but Karkat couldn’t focus on that either. Then Sollux was trying to talk over the sea dweller. Karkat held up a hand and cut them off.

 

“Wow. Just, wow. I have never experienced such utter and total rage like I am now. To think I have the honor of having to deal with two stupid fucking assholes who love making my life infinitely more difficult for no good goddamn reason. But congratulations because who knew I could be so pissed! I thought I’d felt anger before but this here? This is an unadulterated rage the likes of which have burned down cities. It is a biblical sort of rage, one with fire and brimstone and sweet fuck I am going to rain it down upon you both.”

 

Karkat took a breath. The sea dweller and Sollux exchanged a look. Both opened their mouths and Karkat let out a sound like chalk fucking _stabbing_ a blackboard.

 

“Oh I’m not fucking done yet, you assholes! Now, I admit past Karkat has been a contemptible piece of shit, that’s not up for debate, but this double disrespect? When I fucking _try_? Absolute bullshit. Fuck you both.”

 

Karkat had plenty of breath left but for once in his miserable life words just couldn’t scream himself hoarse. There was all just too much at once. His worry for Gamzee, whatever the fuck was going on with Sollux, and now the sea dweller being able to fucking understand him all along. Goddamn it, it was all just—

 

 _Finally_ a scream ripped out of Karkat. It lasted a good minute, all his pent up emotions exploding out of him and recoiling the other two. Karkat felt cleansed when he was done. Not completely fixed but better. Lighter. Less likely to punch these two stupid fucking assholes in the face. His shoulders sagged, tension leaving him.

 

“Kar? Are you alright?” The sea dweller asked, eyes wide and hands wrung together.

 

“That happens sometimes,” Sollux assured. His voice was even but Karkat didn’t miss the nervous flick of his eyes over the rims of his glasses. “And did you just call him Kar?”

 

“Better than your stupid nickname,” the sea dweller huffed.

 

Karkat was without a doubt, he decided as he watched them bicker, a magnet for morons.

 

—

 

Gamzee shifted, taking all the pressure off his left leg to put it on his right. Scratch tutted. Damara, Kurloz, and Horuss snickered. He shot them a pretty ineffective glare.

 

Kurloz signed, “ _You almost look like a respectable motherfucker_.”

 

On instinct Gamzee made a move towards his brother but was yanked back by the hair.

 

“Gamzee, please, we are almost done,” Dadleer chastised.

 

Gamzee sagged but stopped moving. Thankfully they’d gone and given up on trying to fix his posture at this point. A small but greatly appreciated miracle.

 

Dadleer went back to running a brush over Gamzee’s hair as Scratch continued adjusting the too-rough clothes the cueball was taking far too much pleasure confining him in.

 

The voyeuristic trio were lined side-by-side on one side of the room watching while Scratch and Dadleer dolled him up. They had already been given this treatment while he mocked them, and now it was his turn. Fair was fair, but that didn’t mean he had to motherfucking enjoy it.

 

Enough time had passed that Gamzee and Kurloz were no long biting at each other, but he noticed that just maybe his brother’s teasing veered a little into a more snide territory.

 

Scratch had him in more layers than should be possible to move in. Mirthless motherfucker was all about those layers. And his hair! Scratch wanted it all brushed and slicked back like some debonair motherfucker. Gamzee absolutely hated it. Wicked awful torture straight up.

 

After a time long enough for the rise and fall of all sorts of civilizations, Scratch declared him done. Relief flooded Gamzee, yet it was just as quickly replaced with discomfort as the outfit settled in. Frowning, Gamzee rubbed at the stiff shirt sleeves only for Scratch to slap his hand.

 

“Have some class, Gamzee.”

 

“Oxymoron,” Damara pipped up; Kurloz and Horuss snickered.

 

Ignoring them Scratch announced, “Behave for once and keep yourselves proper. I need to go prepare for our surprise guest.”

 

The instant his shiny head disappeared everyone relaxed. Even Dadleer held himself just a little less tight, though you couldn’t all up and tell unless you really knew the guy. His default was tight as shit, tension in his veins instead of blood. Motherfucker was all wound up like all the coils and science shit he worked with.

 

“What asshole is dropping by this time?” Damara wondered, slipping her cigarette case out from between her breasts.

 

“When has he ever informed me of important information?” Dadleer replied.

 

She shrugged, lighting up.

 

“Hopefully we won’t be required to make an appearance,” Horuss said. He had already put his weird headgear back on and was adjusting the goggles.

 

Back to scratching his arms Gamzee whined, “I just want to shed these monkey clothes already. Shit is mad uncomfortable.”

 

“Might all of you do me one favor?” Dadleer asked, staring hard at each of them in turn. “Don’t purposefully incur Scratch’s wrath. I have much work to do.”

 

There was a chorus of assurances, ranging from respectful—Horuss—to noncommittal—Damara. Gamzee gave two thumbs up before going right back to itching up his arms without all up and fucking destroying the shirt. Even if he kinda wanted to.

 

Damara slid up beside Gamzee and poked him in the side, right on a tickle spot, and he shivered. He stepped out of range only to bump into Horuss who had saddled up behind him. Then Kurloz was there, and with no hope for escape they all tickled him in different spots. Gamzee tried his hardest not to laugh but it was a futile effort. Eventually he caved, mouth opening and a loud honk coming out. Instantly his hair poofed out into its natural wild state.

 

“And there goes all my hard work,” Dadleer sighed.

 

“Sorry, Dadleer. My mane ain’t meant to be tamed.”

 

“Well, at least your clothes are—“

 

Damara pinched Gamzee’s ass. With a startled honk he jumped, claws ripping into the shirt sleeve he had started scratching at again.

 

“Hm. Lasted longer than I thought it would,” Dadleer mused. “I’m returning to my work now before I’m witness to any more shenanigans.”

 

Gamzee picked at the shredded sleeve. Probably not _that_ noticeable. Maybe if he just pulled it up a little and—whoops. Accidentally ripped the whole thing off.

 

“At this point it’s senseless to bother wearing the shirt,” Horuss commented.

 

“Now there’s a bitchtits notion, my brother.”

 

Gamzee struggled out of the shirt without bothering to remove the vest first. The process left the shirt in useless tatters. Much better.

 

“You absolute savage.”

 

Gamzee just grinned.

 

With no current tasks assigned them, Kurloz whipped out a joint and they all hung for a while. Gamzee asked about Rufioh and Horuss outlined his plan of building him a new body. For now he was just a head. Still living and capable of consciousness, wicked miraculous, but needed as much rest as possible.

 

“Later perhaps he’ll be up for visitors, if for just a few minutes.”

 

“I’m all down for that, brother. You just say the good word and I’ll bring some pretty ass flowers.”

 

Kicking her feet up onto Horuss’ lap Damara suggested, “Make him a flower crown.”

 

“Shit yeah, Dam, that’s a wicked fucking thought.”

 

Gamzee started imagining all the different flowers he could scavenge around for. A familiar, urgent throbbing echoed in his head, however, interrupting him. Gamzee scowled. Needy motherfuckering cueball.

 

He got up and headed down to the sitting room, freezing in the doorway. The surprise guest turned her head slowly towards him, dangerous grin splitting her face and fuchsia fins flaring out.

 

“Long time no sea, buoy.”

 

“Yo.”

 

Not a nearly eloquent enough greeting for the empress of sea dwellers, but Her Imperious Condescension never minded. She’d called him things before like adorable, endearing, a precious little clownfish while tickling under his chin like a favorite pet.

 

Now she patted the spot on the loveseat beside her. Gamzee was torn, leaning towards just standing there instead, but he could feel Scratch’s imposing gaze on him. Between that and the empress’ expectant look he didn’t have much choice. Gamzee staid as far from her as possible, which still meant their thighs were pressed together when she spread her legs. He relished in the contact even as he wished it was someone else.

 

“What all is up, sea queenie? What you got your bad self up to?”

 

She reached over and pinched his cheek, claws none-too-gently digging into his skin.

 

“You’re such a joy. It’s a pleasant reprieve from the aggravating bullfish I have to deal with.” She sighed. “Scratch, can’t I just take him home with me?”

 

“Ah, my dear, I’m afraid it’s the same answer as last time.”

 

“Unfortunate. One of these days Lord English can spare him and you’ll o-fish-ally be mine, Clownfish.”

 

Gamzee honked, settling a mask of compliance on his face. Hadn’t had a pie for a minute, but at least the weed helped. Made everything more removed like he was just watching some other poor motherfucker. A ghost on the wall.

 

That made him think of Aradia, and he was laughing before he could stop himself. Condy was all entertained by this, squeezing his thigh and leaving her hand there.

 

“Alright, enough glubbing around, buoy. We gotta tell you why you’re down here.”

 

“Because I’m your favorite?” he guessed. That earned a bark of laughter.

 

“Cod damn I’ve missed you, Clownfish. And you ain’t wrong. But I’ve got a specifish task for you. Sea, you may not have heard but I got a little minnow who swam off. Buoy broke my heart.” She held a hand to her chest in dramatics before her lips curled cruely. “So of course he needs to be punished.”

 

“Eridan has been missing for a bit now,” Scratch added, “but we finally picked up on him.”

 

“And there’s no one I trust more to go bring that bratty crustacean back to me.”

 

Eridan had managed to escape? Good for him. Gamzee hoped he got away like Cronus and Meenah had, never to be heard from again. Something dawned on him, though.

 

“Wait, what about Fef?”

 

Something dark flashed across Condy’s face.

 

“My little gill is just as heartbroken as me. But don’t you worry, she’s being taken care of.”

 

Gamzee didn’t all like the sound of that. There was something up in her voice that sent a chill through him but the exact whatever it was eluded him, weed fogging the necessary detective receptors. Regardless, he worried about that fish sister. What un-miracle happened to keep her from going with Eridan when those two had always been tight as pie and faygo?

 

There was a sudden pinch on his inner thigh and Gamzee realized he’d zoned out.

 

“You listening, buoy? You gotta listen carefully whale I tell you where Eridan is.”

 

Gamzee concentrated, staring at her mouth so nothing would slip past him. He didn’t all care for what she told him one bit.

 

—

 

Karkat had convinced Sollux not to mention to their parents about the sea dweller—Eridan, apparently—being able to speak their language. It was stupid, but fuck him, Karkat had given him a pleading look that went straight to his dick. So Sollux had begrudgingly agreed. It helped that their parents had left town to go help Terezi’s family with a vampire problem, no idea how long until they got back.

 

Karkat’s bleeding heart was getting out of hand. Still sneaking out to see Gamzee despite the innumerable dangers was bad enough. Sollux didn’t need to deal with a clingy sea dweller, too. Clingy, talkative now that they knew his secret, and constantly underfoot.

 

That was another thing. Karkat had insisted that Eridan shouldn’t be in the tank all the time, and since they knew he was safe for sure—i.e. they had his word, which was less than dirt in Sollux’s eyes—he should be allowed out more. Again Sollux caved because he was a fool. He was ashamed at how easily he’d given in, too. Absolutely disgraceful.

 

But he had, and now he had to deal with _this_.

 

“Kar! Kar! I caught this for you.”

 

“Holy cocksucking shit, why?”

 

The sea dweller cocked his head like a confused dog, glancing between Karkat and the dead fish in his hands.

 

“You wwere complainin about bein hungry. Don’t tell me humans don’t eat fish.”

 

“Not when it’s all bloody and looking at me!”

 

You know what? This was hilarious.

 

“I just want to remind you who insisted on letting him have live fish in his tank.”

 

That earned him a few choice curses before Karkat left to go get some real food, promising to bring them back something too yet making it sound like a threat. Both impressive and worrisome.

 

Sollux returned to his work. The sea dweller slid up next to his computer, however. He tried to ignore Eridan but he just stared in an obviously-staring-but-pretending-not-to way. Fuck this guy was annoying. At least he wasn’t—

 

“Sol. Hey, sol.”

 

God. Damn it.

 

“Sol. _Sol_.” He didn’t respond. The sea dweller’s cheeks puffed out and he leaned over the desk, crossed arms pushing at the keyboard. “Solluxander.”

 

Sollux finally turned to Eridan, eyes narrowed.

 

“Did KK teach you that?” Eridan stuck out his tongue. “You’re like a shitty parrot I’m not allowed to get rid of.”

 

Eridan straightened with an offended huff.

 

“Wwell if you’re goin to be such a jerk I don’t see wwhy you expect me to interact wwith you.”

 

“Good, don’t. I literally do not care what you have to say.”

 

“Yet before you wwere absolutely desperate for me to talk and spill all my secrets.”

 

“Yeah, we thought you had something important to say. Turns out it was just a lot of useless noise.”

 

Eridan crossed his arms petulantly and turned his back to Sollux, but didn’t get out of his personal space. Whatever, at least he could continue his work.

 

Eridan managed two solid minutes before pissing him off again.

 

After some peeved posturing the sea dweller slunk to the floor, kneeling beside Sollux and resting his head on the desk. He watched the screen with obvious boredom. Sollux tried to ignore him but it was hard as Eridan’s fins flickered around, tickling his arm.

 

“Go away, ED.”

 

“I’d love to, trust me, but I am your prisoner.”

 

Sollux rolled his eyes so hard he strained them.

 

“Go take a dip in your tank or something. Just leave me alone.”

 

“Oh, is my presence disturbin your precious wwork, Sol? How terrible! If only some degenerate asshole hadn’t abducted me from my lovely little lagoon.”

 

“That place was a shithole,” Sollux snorted.

 

“Infinitely better than a place wwhere I don’t have freedom!” Eridan snapped, fins flaring out and barring his fangs.

 

Sollux knew he should be more threatened but he couldn’t stop himself from harassing the sea dweller some more. He kinda liked seeing him all riled up. It was satisfying.

 

“Yeah, the freedom to choke on algae and make a shitty treehouse. You were really living like a prince.”

 

Eridan hissed, springing to his feet. Sollux sparked his psionics in warning. Not that it had any visible affect on the sea dweller.

 

“I refuse to left a filthy land dwweller insult me in matters he doesn’t know anythin about.”

 

“You know when you call land dwellers filthy you’re talking about KK, right?”

 

“Kar is far above the likes a you.”

 

Sollux’s first instinct was to wholeheartedly agree—not that he’d admit it to this douchfin. Instead he sneered, “Do you have a crush on KK? I can’t decide if that’s adorable or pathetic.”

 

There was a second of confusion, but Sollux could tell the exact moment Eridan figured what he was implying as a violet flush spread across his face. He sputtered like a suffocating fish. Sollux couldn’t help snickering. Well, okay, he could have. But he didn’t.

 

Eridan’s flush only deepened, but his expression morphed into a scowl. Sollux lifted his hand and flicked his finger, sending his psionics out to do the same to Eridan’s fins. The look of absolute mortification that earned him was such a sweet reward.

 

There was a flash of movement as the sea dweller lunged at him. Instincts kept Sollux from getting decked, psionics lashing out and knocking Eridan back. Eridan bounced back to his feet without pause. When he came at Sollux this time he was ready for him, psionics engulfing the sea dweller and lifting him a few feet in the air. He let Eridan just hang there, smirking up at the trapped sea dweller.

 

“You know, your tantrums are almost endearing. Like a small yappy dog.”

 

With a snarl Eridan moved like he was trying to swim and suddenly Sollux’s psionics were broken, sending a piercing pain straight behind his eyes. Eridan landed shakily on his feet but managed to right himself before Sollux recovered. The pain only intensified and he clutched his head, glaring at the sea dweller.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Eridan puffed his chest out and replied, “Hope is the most vvital wweapon and defense.”

 

“That is a load of optimistic bullshit.”

 

Eridan’s face darkened with a rage like he’d never seen before on the sea dweller. A high hiss ripped from his throat as he lunged at Sollux again, claws aimed at his throat. Sollux prepared to level a full blast at him, psionics lighting up the whole room with a red and blue glow.

 

Before either of them could connect their hits a large shimmering barrier appeared between them. Then it twisted over either of them, containing them both in separate balls.

 

“What. The. _Fuck_. Is wrong with you two?”

 

Sollux and Eridan turned to Karkat like kids in trouble.

 

“Ten, fifteen minutes I’m gone and you two take the opportunity to, what? Have a pissing contest? Congratulations you’re both winners of the biggest pains in my ass. Are you proud of yourselves?”

 

Sollux and Eridan opened their mouths.

 

“Don’t you dare fucking answer that.”

 

They promptly shut their traps.

 

“Now, can I let you two out or do I have to keep you in time out?”

 

Mutely they both nodded. Sollux chanced a glance at Eridan who was biting his bottom lip, either to stop himself from talking or properly chastised. He was on Karkat’s shit list, after all. His extra pissed off shit list, not the normal list everyone was on by default.

 

Judging by the ire in Karkat’s eyes, so was Sollux.

 

As Karkat lowered his shields Sollux shoved his hands in his pockets and wondered, “So what did you bring me back?”

 

He got a sandwich hurled at his face. Aww, honey turkey, his favorite.

 

—

 

There was a scream bubbling in Gamzee’s chest. It festered there, unable to find sound for the torment.

 

There was not a single part of him that didn’t hurt. One minute, anyway. The next he’d be totally numb only for it to switch back to all sorts of excruciating. He was crying freely through it all. Couldn’t motherfucking help it, knowing what they wanted him to do.

 

He was on the floor in the same instant as he floated piece by piece in the void. There was the wicked darkness of nothingness every which way just as there was Scratch’s face above him, seething with rage that couldn’t be seen but _felt_ like the blade digging into his flesh. Making all his miraculous blood stain his skin and floor purple. It was pretty.

 

Gamzee wanted to vomit.

 

He might have already, felt the burn in the back of his throat and slicking his tongue. _Nasty business_ , a voice in his head said sounding a little like the fucker all up and doing this to him.

 

Then Gamzee was in the void again and everything was fine. Something brushed against his forehead, pushing back hair matted with sweat and probably a little blood. Whatever it was was cool to the touch, soothing. That same something was cradling his head, cooling down the heat that had enveloped him.

 

Scratch kicked his side and Gamzee curled up, not that it stopped the bastard from kicking more. A white tendril—that’s what was all comforting him—picked up his severed head and turned it upright. Scratch slammed the broom down against his bare back. The tendrils found his torso and righted it.

 

Scratch’s voice filled his ears, his head, berating Gamzee. Nothing new. But he was all out of sorts. Demanding to know why Gamzee hadn’t gone and taken care of Eridan, saying he knew Gamzee’d been lying when he came and told them he couldn’t spot the little fishy. Tried to tell them their intel was wrong. But Scratch knew. _I am all knowing, Gamzee, you cannot hide your mutiny from me_.

 

Course then Gamzee had gone and asked if he was all knowing why a motherfucker even had to question where he’d been instead, which only earned him more if that broom handle until it broke against his shoulder.

 

The tendrils rubbed his back in circles, reminding him of when he was real little and Dadleer had done the same when Gamzee got hurt bad messing around in his lab. One wiped away a tear. Hadn’t Hecate done that once? Told him not to let his enemies see any sign of weakness. They’d exploit that shit right up.

 

Scratch was knelt beside Gamzee’s twisted body, too-cold, too-smooth fingers gripping his chin and forcing Gamzee to look at him. Couldn’t really see proper, lookstubs going dark around the edges and blurry in the middle from tears. Cueball was droning on but he couldn’t understand a word as the tendrils claimed limb, limb, limb and pressed them to the right joints. Scratch stood and pressed his heel to Gamzee’s right palm and ground it in. The tendrils picked it up and snapped it back into place.

 

Scratch stomped on his horns next, broke them off at the tip. Not satisfied he dug them out at the horn beds, searing pain coursing through Gamzee, and tossed them across the room with a clatter that cut through a ringing that had started at some point. Gamzee wasn’t really sure when. The tendrils scooped up the shattered pieces, put the puzzle back together and slid them back into his skull.

 

Gamzee hung suspended in the void, laid uselessly on the ground, like a puppet. Scratch abandoned him, but the tendrils remained. Void engulfed him, their living embrace wrapped around him a million trillion wicked beautiful times. Gamzee shivered. Slowly his body stitched back together. Motherfucking miraculous.

 

Tendrils ran over his skin, wiping up the blood and tears and dirt. He wished they were Karkat’s hands. Wished his little squishy miracle were cradling him. Wished those unrighteous motherfuckers hadn’t traced Eridan to where Gamzee knew The Waystation was. Where his beloved miracle was. If they found that place—

 

Couldn’t motherfucking ruminate on those nasty possibilities. Get his thinkpan and bloodpusher racing too much to be useful.

 

Risked something getting in there, too. Gamzee always had to be on high alert lest all his pretty little secrets done got themselves discovered.

 

Tendrils stroked his cheek. Gamzee leaned into the touch with a sigh, eyes fluttering shut. Felt so fucking nice he could catch a few z’s. Forget all the bullshit, all the lying and hiding, all the memories that tickled at the edges of his mind but were shoved back and locked right the fuck away.

 

Then his face was being slapped.

 

Gamzee cracked his eyes open, glaring up at Damara’s face. She rolled her own and offered him a joint Gamzee readily took.

 

“Get yourself in trouble, idiot?”

 

He nodded, inhaling for a good ass minute. A coughing fit hit him that lasted twice as long. Damara rubbed his back through it.

 

“Didn’t Dadleer tell us to not piss the cueball off?”

 

“Ha, yeah. Sorry.“

 

Damara shrugged, took her own long hit. Hacked a little. When it subsided she admitted, “I got my ass in trouble, too. Refused to be his good little _Handmaid_.”

 

She said the word like it was the nastiest thing to have ever graced her tongue, and Gamzee didn’t blame her. Scratch wanted her to be just like her mother was back before it all done went to shit. Hecate had passed on all her jadedness and stubbornness to her daughter, where it intensified even more, growing a garden of rage and hatred and spite.

 

“What all did chrome dome do to you?” he wondered as she passed him the joint.

 

“Suffocation in the void. Nothing creative. You?”

 

Gamzee passed the joint back, keeping in the smoke long as he could. Didn’t cough much this time, thankfully. He tried to remember but his thinkpan was all muddled. Tried taking stock but the weed was making it hard. Everything was intensified even as it was numbed. It was an oddly relaxing sort of juxtaposition.

 

“Beat me? Think I up and lost consciousness. Maybe died?” He shrugged. “Dunno. Had a weird dream. The one with those white tendrils all putting me back together.”

 

Damara was quiet for a long moment as she finished the joint off. It had barely been halfway smoked but she took it all down. When she spoke again her voice was faint, far away.

 

“Gamzee, you should go to where Eridan is, like they want, but don’t come back again.”

 

“Sister, I can’t put my miracle in danger like that, and I don’t wanna up and leave you all.”

 

“We can survive without you. We have survived without Tavros, Aradia, Equius. We have each other. Remember, if any of us could we’d leave you behind in a heartbeat.”

 

Gamzee smiled, a dark sort of mirth grabbing him.

 

“Absolute bullshit, Dam. If that were true why the hell is Kurloz still here? He ain’t all up in your three-way loving. And out of everyone he’s had the real opportunities to disappear from here.”

 

“Your brother is an idiot.” She sighed, resting her head against the arm propped up on her knee. “We all are. Get out, Gamzee. Before you wind up dead, too.”

 

Gamzee brought his knees up to his chest, curled up into himself. A full circus act of emotions trampled him over. Desperately he wished he could just disappear into the void, but Lord English would find him, and Karkat would bust down the universe to get him back.

 

Gamzee wished Damara hadn’t finished off that joint. He wasn’t nearly high enough.

 

—

 

Eridan climbed out of the tank, shaking off as much water as he could up on the lid. Karkat did not care for him to drip everywhere especially after he had slid into some machine Sollux was using and everything he’d been carrying flew everywhere. He’d brought Eridan towels after that. Eridan grabbed one now and started drying off as he headed into the lab.

 

Eridan had claimed a corner of the lab for himself, spreading out items that Karkat had brought him. Along with a few things he might of just stolen. It was the least he deserved for being confined to this awful place. He’d set up a more permanent pile, something more befitting his human. Plenty of pillows, a sweater Karkat had left behind one day, and Sollux’s hoodie he’d swiped and stuffed deep down in the middle so the asshole couldn’t see it. Considering his limited resources, Eridan was proud of his pile.

 

He had every intention of hopping onto it now. Maybe nap until Karkat came back; he’d said he was bringing back a surprise for Eridan which had him buzzing with anticipation.

 

His pile, much to his dismay, was already occupied.

 

For a second he just glubbed speechlessly at the unwelcome lump spread across Eridan’s carefully curated testament to his budding relationship with Karkat. Sollux had an arm thrown over his eyes, a few sparks fizzling out from under it. He’d _moved_ several pillows to better cradle him. The unabashed impudence both amazed and infuriated Eridan.

 

“Wwhat do you think you’re doin?” Eridan finally demanded, with less authority than he would have liked.

 

“Well I was basking in a moment of quiet. Thanks for ruining that for me before I got too used to it.”

 

“Wwhat are you doin _in_ _my pile_?”

 

“Literally what I just said. Are you looking for something in particular here?”

 

Eridan scowled. Why must this land dweller constantly go out of his way to harass him?

 

A notion struck Eridan—was Sol courting him?

 

He acted similarly to Karkat, and in the time he’d been there he’d seen Sollux’s little gives. The occasional flush to his face when Karkat teased him or stood close, his overprotectiveness, how he didn’t like Eridan getting so close to Karkat, the way he stared just a bit too long when Karkat wasn’t paying attention. Sol wanted Kar, that was obvious to anyone. He reveled in riling Kar up, and he did the same to Eridan.

 

Then, to actually get in his pile. The absolute _brashness_.

 

Tentatively Eridan took a few steps over, stopping at Sollux’s feet. The human didn’t move. Emboldened, he climbed onto the pile and settled near Sollux. Sol was tall for a land dweller but only reached the bottom of Eridan’s nose; he used those extra inches to curve around him. In his personal space but not quite touching.

 

Sollux didn’t acknowledge him. Eridan watched him closely. His skin was paler than usual, and his mouth was a strained line.

 

“Sol, do you havve a headache?” he asked softly.

 

“Migraine. It’s fucking excruciating.”

 

“Good.”

 

Sollux lifted his arm and looked up at Eridan in disbelief.

 

“You’re an asshole, ED.”

 

Eridan just grinned and pulled Kar’s sweater out of the pile, tossing it over Sollux’s face. To his immense satisfaction Sollux simply settled back against the pillows.

 

After a bit Sollux seemed to doze off. Eridan watched the rise and fall of his chest, contemplating things. His human, this human, his situation as a whole. It wasn’t as though he could go back. _She_ would eviscerate him. That was the best case scenario. Here, though, he was a fish in a bowl. He was safe from _Her_ and Lord English though. And he liked Karkat. Kar was abrasive, shouty, sarcastic, adorable, nice. Kar was a ball of sweetness wrapped in a sharp outer layer of brusqueness. Eridan adored him.

 

The lab door opened and as if sensing his thoughts there was Karkat. Eridan smiled. He nearly called out to him but remembered Sollux’s migraine so simply waved. Karkat came over to the pile.

 

“Hey, sharkbait. It looks like you two were actually getting along while I was gone. Or did you murder Sollux?”

 

“Fuck you, KK. Like he could take me,” Sollux mumbled sleepily through the sweater. Karkat raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is that my—“

 

“No,” Eridan interrupted, shoving the sweater between pillows and letting the pile eat it.

 

Karkat shook his head in a way Eridan had learned to read as a fondness.

 

“One day I’ll have someone in my life who isn’t exhausting.

 

“Karkat, I don’t exhaust you, do I?”

 

Eridan peered past Karkat at the doorway as Sollux sat up. Someone came in with arms full of material, only the top of their head visible.

 

“Oh don’t you act all coy, Kanaya. Not after what I walked in on this morning.”

 

“A woman has to eat. And also it is very hard to keep track of time while...eating.”

 

Sollux snickered. “I’ll bet. What are you doing here?”

 

“Ah, What a lovely and inviting greeting, thank you Sollux.” Karkat cleared space on a table for her and she sat the material down. “That by the way was sarcasm. I’d hate for you to think otherwise.”

 

The other three kept conversing but Eridan didn’t hear a word. All his senses were on high alert. First he’d picked up on the air surrounding her—something otherworldly he wasn’t sure humans could consciously sense. An otherworldlyness he’d felt before. And there was a faint glow to her skin. His suspicions were confirmed with a flash of her fangs.

 

Eridan sprang to his feet with a snarl. Karkat was speaking to him but Eridan cut him off.

 

“Kar, get back! She’s a vvampire.”

 

Karkat said his name, hands up in a soothing gesture. He started to say something else but then the vampire was reaching for him and Eridan lunged at her.

 

She threw up an arm to defend herself, Eridan’s claws getting caught in her sleeve and ripping the material. Her expression went from surprise to fury in a nanosecond. The vampire swiped up with her leg and caught him across the hip. It jostled his abdomen and a fresh wave of pain erupted from his gash. Eridan staggered. He couldn’t let this creature win, though. Gritting his teeth he swiped at her face but suddenly there was a shield thrown between them and psionics holding his hand back.

 

“Kar, she’s dangerous!” He craned his head back. “Sol. Her kind are bloodsucking fiends.”

 

“I generally stick to energy sucking, thank you very much. Blood can get quite messy.”

 

Karkat came up to Eridan, putting a calming hand on his shoulder. Voice soft by his standards he assured, “Kanaya is a good one. She’s my cousin. I promise she isn’t going to hurt you.” Eridan clutched his abdomen pointedly. “Unless you go after her first, obviously. Just be glad she doesn’t have her chainsaw with her.”

 

“It’s in the truck.”

 

“ _Why_?”

 

With an offended flair Kanaya replied, “I pride myself on always being prepared.”

 

“I’m referring to my earlier comments about exhausting and how all of you are. Like my own personal guides into a nightmare land of exhaustion I just can’t escape.”

 

The vampire simply smiled.

 

Eridan still didn’t quite trust her, but he trusted Kar no question. So he stood down, fins going lax and letting his arms fall to his sides. Karkat flicked his wrist and the shield faded.

 

Coming up on his other side Sol asked, “Anyway, do we get to find out what you’re doing here now? You look like you’re gonna hold a fashion show.”

 

With a delighted smile Kanaya said, “Close.”

 

“I asked Kanaya to come here and make Eridan some new clothes. I’m tired of him walking around half naked with tattered pants. It’s just asking for his fish junk to make an appearance.”

 

Eridan looked down at the pants in question, aware of everyone’s eyes on him. He hoped the flush wasn’t evident on his face. The prospect of an outfit change was enticing.

 

“Just let Kanaya take your measurements and try on a few things. We’ll be right here the whole time,” Karkat said, and Eridan turned to him. He couldn’t help nodding at the sincerity in Kar’s voice.

 

“I suppose I can givve her the opportunity to provve if her fashion is wworthy a me,” Eridan huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“Dude, you’re basically wearing rags.”

 

“Fuck you, Sol! This used to be respectable sea dwweller attire, before.”

 

Eridan clenched his mouth shut. His ears raced as memories fought to surface. There was a pause, everyone still looking at him. Their gazes made his gash itch.

 

“Before?” Sollux prompted, eyebrow raising.

 

“Yes, _before_. Now, Kanaya, shall wwe?”

 

Hand covering a smile the vampire nodded. “Yes, let’s get to it, then.” She glanced over at Karkat. “I was right, for the record. If you recall my early statement about your ta—“

 

Karkat cut her off with a strangled exclamation. Eridan didn’t have time to question it as he was whipped up in a whirlwind of clothing.

 

—

 

Karkat dragged over chairs as Kanaya set up, forcing Sollux into one. At least his pain had ebbed during his nap into an easily ignorable throb. He settled in, fully prepared to heckle Eridan to the full extend of what Karkat would allow before screaming at him.

 

“Hm. You are quite tall so I don’t have much preprepared that would fit without alterations. Let me see...”

 

After rifling through the mountain of clothes she brought Kanaya pulled Eridan behind the room divider she had put up. It wasn’t high enough to perfectly hide Eridan, top of his head bobbing around as he got dressed.

 

“I never thought I’d be spending my afternoon watching a sea dweller fashion show,” Sollux commented.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, were you enjoying having a nearly naked sea dweller walking around here? Goddamn pervert.”

 

“Fuck you, KK.”

 

“I don’t know, Sollux, I don’t think my normal human junk would interest you.”

 

“Hey I’m not the literal monsterfucker here.”

 

“Gamzee isn’t a monster, asshole.”

 

“So he has normal junk?”

 

Karkat stared straight ahead, not saying another word. Snickering, Sollux leaned back with his hands behind his head.

 

“Kar, do you like it?” Eridan asked coming out from behind the screen.

 

Eridan had nice legs. The muscles from swimming so much were visible, especially with the short skirt Kanaya had put him in. It flared out as he spun. Sollux wished he had his glasses so he could slip them on and hide his obvious staring.

 

“What, nothing shorter?” he asked.

 

Smirk on her face Kanaya signed, “ _I am well aware of both your kinks, and am further proving a point to Karkat_.”

 

Karkat signed back a slew of curses.

 

Sollux really wondered what conversation he had missed, glad he had.

 

Kanaya pulled Eridan back behind the screen and found him less skimpy clothes to try on. He insisted on coming out and modeling everything. Sollux was growing increasingly unhappy with how attractive the guy was. When he was dressed like a fish vagabond it made it easier for Sollux to ignore that Eridan wasn’t all that bad looking. For a fish creature.

 

“Hey, KK?” Sollux whispered, leaning over. “I think you’re right. I do watch too much weird alien hentai.”

 

“Fuck you for assaulting my ears with that sentence, and also about goddamn time you admitted it. If you get a boner I will never let you live it down by the way.”

 

Sollux crossed his legs; Karkat smirked.

 

“For the record, I think he’s hot too.”

 

Eridan chose that moment to reappear in a shirt that was more a crop top on him, showing off those curious protrusions he called grubscars, and a plaid skirt that actually covered his thighs. For the most part. Scandalously his knees were showing. Like he’d been doing, Eridan spun around for them. Sollux recrossed his legs.

 

He signed, “ _You’re a sadist_.”

 

Kanaya smiled and shot back, “ _You’re welcome_.”

 

In the end Eridan chose the crop top, a black jacket, and a pair of blue pants that his claws accidentally ripped a hole in. Kanaya sowed a patch onto it—after making it heart shaped.

 

“This will do for now. Give me a week and I’ll have an outfit that properly fits all made up for you.”

 

“You’re amazin, Kan. The only useful vvampire.”

 

She chuckled to herself. “What a high complement, Eridan. Thank you.”

 

Eridan looked a lot better out of those raggedy shreds. Not just attractive-wise, Sollux wasn’t only thinking with his dick. Just. More put together. Less like a wild animal they’d caught.

 

Even with more clothes Eridan’s gash was still exposed, somehow more prominent. It was healing, but still looked pretty nasty. Sollux recalled his cryptic _before_ comment. How long had Eridan been by himself in that lagoon? And what drove him there? The longer he spent with the guy the more Sollux was sure he hadn’t been there willingly.

 

—

 

It felt good to be in clothes that weren’t all torn up. It was a plus that his humans seemed to enjoy the change, too. Eridan hadn’t missed their stares. It was reassuring that both of them had good taste—Eridan’s legs were _fantastic_.

 

Also it was riveting that two different people were attracted to him. Two! Attracted to Eridan! He had never experienced this before. He wasn’t actually convinced anyone had ever actually found him desirable instead of simply convenient and willing.

 

A voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Feferi said maybe he shouldn’t be perusing two different humans in his predicament. Another voice that also sounded like Feferi was cheering him on.

 

Eridan was perhaps conflicted.

 

Well, no harm in giving it a shot.

 

After dressing him Kanaya staid long enough to gossip and tease the other two over a cup of coffee, some human drink that was surprisingly good. Eridan had quickly grown fond of the vampire. Her tongue was as sharp as her fangs, which she wielded on the two with the ease of longstanding friendship. It delighted Eridan to watch.

 

She managed to get Sollux to blush deep when she hinted at something called “browser history”. Then at one point she mentioned Gamzee and waggled her eyebrows; Karkat buried his face in his hands and screamed. Eridan didn’t stifle the amused flit of his fins.

 

Eventually though she had to leave. Setting her empty mug down Kanaya said, “This was fun, but I must be off. It was certainly interesting to meet you, Eridan.”

 

“I nevver thought I’d meet a vvampire wwhom I’d gladly leave unharmed,” Eridan returned. “It’s nice to be around someone that understands fashion again.”

 

Sollux and Karkat flipped him off.

 

“I can imagine how hard it’s been.” They turned their middle fingers towards her. “Good luck dealing with these two. It requires a certain temperament.”

 

“Wow, didn’t realize it was shit on us o’clock,” Sollux commented.

 

“I just needed to get it out of my system since I haven’t seen either of you in so long.” She went over and gave him a hug before moving on to Karkat. “I’ll let you know when I have his new clothes finished. Take care of yourselves. Especially if you sneak off to see Gamzee again.”

 

“Don’t you start mothering me again or I will throw you out of here.”

 

“I’m already leaving, though.”

 

“Not the point!” Karkat snapped. Then, meeker, he admitted, “I don’t even know when I’ll be able to see him again so it’s a moot point right now anyway.”

 

Kanaya bit her lip, and Eridan imagined it was to keep herself from commenting.

 

She had Sollux help take her things out. While they were gone Eridan bounced his chair over beside Karkat’s.

 

“Thank you for havving Kanaya make me neww clothes.”

 

“Yeah, well, your rags were a fucking eyesore. At least now you look almost presentable.”

 

Lips curling upwards Eridan asked, “Do you really like this outfit, Kar?”

 

Karkat’s eyes widened as he buried his face in his mug. “Sure, whatever.”

 

Oh that was satisfying. If only he could keep goading Kar—and Sol—like this. But he had questions.

 

“Hey, Kar? Kan mentioned a ‘Gamzee’. Your Gamzee wwouldn’t happen to be a little taller than me, a wwalkin honkin skeleton wwith purple horns, wwild hair that nevver wwillingly saww a brush, wwould he?”

 

Karkat paled.

 

“How the fuck do you know Gamzee?”

 

“My father wworked under the empress wwho’s in cahoots with Scratch. Wwe’ve crossed paths.”

 

Karkat slapped a hand to his face. Words slightly muffled Eridan still made out, “Of fucking course. I guess that makes sense. I mean, it’s not like we didn’t know sea dwellers work for Lord English.”

 

Anger flashed through him and before he could stop himself Eridan bit out, “Not all a us.”

 

Karkat eyed him with an expression Eridan couldn’t readily read.

 

"If I tell you about Gamzee then you have to spill, too."

 

"I just told you howw I knoww him," Eridan returned tersely, tensing up.

 

“You know what I mean, Eridan. We're exchanging sob stories. I'll give you all the juicy star crossed details on me and Gamzee, and in return you finally explain why you were alone in that lagoon, and that gash.There's gotta be a good story in there somewhere."

 

Eridan clutched his abdomen, regretting his clothing choices. This wasn't supposed to be about his stupid sordid life, damn it. Curiosity won out, though. There was something about Karkat that just made Eridan trust him; if there was anyone who could understand—and not despise his cowardice—it was him.

 

"Fine, but you go first."

 

"Deal."

 

"Am I allowed to be a part of this or am I just going to get kicked out?"

 

Eridan and Karat whipped towards the lab entrance where Sollux stood, trying to look nonchalant yet failing. Somehow it had slipped his mind that Sollux would return.

 

"Up to Eridan, since you already know my bullshit."

 

Eridan was ripping skin off his bottom lip. A bad habit Feferi always tried to break him of but couldn't quite succeed. A minor failure of his, but a failure nonetheless.

 

Karkat trusted Sollux. Eridan's fate was still technically in both of their hands, besides. Sollux though would likely jeer at his cowardice, his patheticness, and lose whatever attraction he had for him. Which was exactly what he deserved.

 

"Listen," Sollux began, cutting into his thoughts, "I'll just leave—"

 

"Pile."

 

"What?"

 

"Pile," Eridan repeated, pointing. "Wwe are doin this right. Also, you havve to share somethin, too."

 

"I don't have anything."

 

"No secrets at all?" Karat teased. "I call bullshit. You've gotta have something."

 

Sollux ducked his head, a red tint to his cheeks. He mumbled, “I'll, uh, think of something."

 

"Telling us what perverted porn you're into won't count, ether."

 

"Red is a good look for you," Eridan decided, and Karat snorted.

 

"Let's just get on your stupid pile of junk already."

 

Eridan hopped into the pile first, curling up close to the top and patting the spot next to him. Unsurely Karkat climbed up beside him. As he tried to get comfortable Eridan flashed him a smile. Then he turned expectedly towards Sollux who settled right below them.

 

"Alright, we're all in the pile. Let's get this over with."

 

"Don't act like you wweren't wwillingly laying here earlier," Eridan pointed out. That earned him a scowl, but Sollux couldn't refute him. With a pleased grin he said, "Alright Kar, wwe're ready."

 

"Why the hell do I have to go first? You're the one who started this."

 

"But _Kar_ ," Eridan whined, drawing out his name. When Kar still griped he laid his chin on Karkat's thigh and looked up at him with pleading eyes until Karkat threw his arms up in surrender.

 

"Fine! I'll start off story time since you're both such fucking children."

 

Karkat settled back against a pillow, arms crossing. Eridan expected Kar to push him off but he didn't so Eridan kept his head on his thighs, turning to rest his cheek on him.

 

"So obviously you know our families are fightingLord English and all the assholes working under him—no offense."

 

"Some offense," Sollux interjected.

 

Karkat reached over and smacked him upside the head.

 

"No fucking interruptions either of you or I'll ducktape your mouths shut."

 

Karkat waited a second. When neither of them said anything else he continued.

 

"Anyway, yeah. That's how we ended up meeting. Just kids in a stupid war we couldn't do anything about and didn't really understand. I knew he was the enemy, technically, but you've met the guy. He's the least threatening doofus in existence. Does more damage to himself. Willingly, anyway. We got to know each other in secret. Then everyone else found out and we all started becoming friends. My sister dating his brother and in some sort of queerplatonic thing with Sollux's. Nepeta, my twin, and Equius. That's all a whole other can of nonsense, though.

 

"We, uh, almost managed to get them to come with us. Leave Doc Scratch. Then there were the _incidents_."

 

Karkat trailed off a second, wincing. Eridan squeezed his knee.

 

"Kurloz instantly dropped all ties with Meulin and Mituna. Bastard didn't have the fucking _cajones_ to stick around. Gamzee was going to do the same exact thing to me but I wouldn't fucking let him. No way in hell I'd let him ghost me after all these years, fuck that. It helped that I actually have a way to get to him. I think Gamzee realized I'd keep trying no matter how hard he pushed me away, so it was safer to just give in. I visit him occasionally, make sure he hasn't drugged himself to death or done something so stupid Scratch finally murdered him. He still refuses to leave because he doesn't want to put me in danger, regardless that hey dumbass, guess what? We're all already in constant danger! But what the fuck ever, as long as I still get to see him.

 

"So that's the short version. Anything longer is a goddamn _novela_ no one's interested in hearing. An even if you are tough shit because I'm done. Karkat's soap opera bullshit hour is closed, on to the next program."

 

Karkat was not so subtly wiping at his eyes. Eridan craved so badly to comfort him but worried it wouldn't be received well. Especially after he explained his end of things. His spinelessness was such a stark difference to Karkat's relentlessness. A fresh wave of admiration washed over Eridan, just as another sting of self deprecation twisted in his gut.

 

"Okay fishdick, your turn," Sollux said, shaking Eridan out of his own head.

 

"Excuse me? You havven't gone yet," Eridan replied, turning to rest his other cheek against Karkat's thigh so he could look at Sollux.

 

"Why should I go next?"

 

Because Eridan wasn't prepared for the inevitable disappointment—or worse.

 

"Because it's only fair," he huffed.

 

Sollux opened his mouth but Karkat quickly snapped, “Oh my god, you're both fucking toddlers. Just regale us with whatever stupid secret you have, Sollux."

 

Sollux shut his mouth into a thin line and shifted so he could lay his head on Karkat's legs. He reached up to touch his knee, fingers brushing against Eridan's. Sollux kept his hand there.

 

"I don't hate Gamzee. He's a fucking nightmare clown, sure, and goddamn incompetent, but he loves you and tries to watch out for your trouble magnet ass. I'm glad he's in your life. I just… You deserve someone who can actually take care of you, KK.”

 

"Like who, Sollux?"

 

Instead of answering he turned to Eridan and said, “Your turn, fishboy."

 

There was no more putting it off. Eridan took a deep breath, sitting up just a bit. Not far enough that he couldn't keep his hand pressed against both of them. He wanted to lay curled up against Karkat's side like he'd done before but wasn't nearly brave enough.

 

"My story is vvery long, as wwell, and as land dwwellers you obvviously wwon't understand the nuances—“

 

"Just get on with it, drama queen."

 

"Kar, tell him not to interrupt me!"

 

"You two don't make it easy spending time around you both. Sollux, shut your fucking mouth until the end, and Eridan don't draw this out."

 

Chastised, they both grumbled assurances and Eridan continued.

 

"You found me in that lagoon because I dissented. I had no other option left—I had to leavve before Her Imperious Condescension fed me to the vvoid." His fins fluttered downwards miserably."It turns out I wwasn't useful anymore. Or rather, nevver had been."

 

Oh that hurt to admit out loud. It was the simple truth, though. In the narrative of paradox space he didn't actually matter more than a short footnote.

 

"Is that how you got wounded?" Karkat wondered softly, hand hovering over Eridan's gash.

 

"You don't wwant all the boring details. The important thing is I'm here noww, gracing you wwith my presence. You're wwelcome."

 

"Tell us what really happened, ED."

 

The concern in Sol's voice made his breath hitch. Eridan deflated, looking away from either of them and crossing his arms defensively. He wished he could sink into his pile and disappear.

 

"I don't evven knoww wwhat else to tell you."

 

"Start at the beginning."

 

"I wwas born, it was a necessary mistake, noww I'm here. The end."

 

"Fuck Eridan, take a deep breath."

 

Karkat's hand was on his shoulder and Eridan realized he was shaking. Sollux squeezed his hand and he concentrated on those sensations rather than the creeping dread that threatened to hold him in its vice. After several moments he continued.

 

"She killed my father wwhile we watched. My brother and I, as a wwarning I assume. Or because she's a sadist. She tore open a rift into the vvoid and threww him in. There wwere these entities inside, angels, and their screaming was so _loud_." They had said so many horrible things. Promised destruction. Told him it was in his blood no matter his life. It was what paradox space deemed for him and so it was, always. He was a destroyer of hope.

 

Karkat rubbed up and down his arm. Eridan banished the angels' residual whispers from his mind.

 

"After that it wwas just me and Cro. For a little wwhile, anywway. Evventually he just up and disappeared along wwith Meenah, the empress' oldest heir." Along with their father's guitar, leaving Eridan behind. Cro had been smart: you had to get rid of bad baggage to start fresh.

 

"As I'm sure you could guess Her Imperious Condescension wasn't happy after that. She became vvolatile, attackin land dwwellers with abandon and not carin if her pawwns got a bit ruffed up." A harpoon had torn a chunk from Feferi's arm. That was the point Eridan had decided they couldn't stay. "I wwanted to run awway. I tried to take Feferi, her other heiress, wwith me, but she—“

 

She called him a coward, insisted that they had to stay and defeat the empress themselves. Feferi refused to listen to reason. They were no match for her! If his father couldn't take her down there was no hope for them. But Feferi didn't want to leave her mother by herself, unmonitored. She'd rip apart land and sea to find them, since with Meenah gone Feferi  was all she had—and she needed her for something, they just weren't quite sure what. Nothing good, surely.

 

So Feferi refused. His memories were a bit blurry at a certain point. She slapped him for a comment he couldn't recall, sending his glasses flying off. There was yelling and begging and screaming, and then—

 

" _She_ found us. She wwanted to kill me for darin to defy her. She nearly did, too," Eridan said, tracing his gash. "Feferi intervvened, howwever, tacklin her. It wwas a momentary vvictory. I told her wwe couldn't defeat the empress! And I was right." There had been so much fuchsia staining the floor, most of it Feferi's save a small trickle of blood from the empresses' mouth. "I ran. Oh stars I ran and left her to die. I didn't knoww wwhere to go. She kneww I was tryin to escape, and I was bleedin out a clear trail. She'd come after me. I blacked out a bit, goin in and out of consciousness. Somehoww I ended up at a wwaterfall, fallin dowwn before I could stop it. Then I was bein wwashed awway, too wweak to swim. In the end I found myself in that lagoon. Feferi... I don't knoww if she's dead or not. I don't knoww wwhere my brother is. There wwas nowwhere for me. I _let_ her die, or if she's not dead wwho knowws wwhat Her Imperious Condescension has done to her! It's my fault, all of it."

 

For the past several minutes he'd been blinking away tears but now they flooded his eyes. He couldn't stop shaking. Eridan didn't resist as Karkat pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. There were more hands stroking his hair, rubbing his back, and he realized it was Sol. Eridan closed his eyes and melted against Kar.

 

They kept holding Eridan until he calmed down. Eventually the tears stopped, streaks drying down his cheeks. He couldn't move, absolutely spent. All he could manage was to turn his head to speak, voice hoarse.

 

"Sorry."

 

"What the absolute _fuck_ do you think you're apologizing for?"

 

"Evverythin?"

 

"Yeah, well, don't," Karkat ordered, pushing hair out of Eridan's face.

 

"But I—“

 

"Shh," he interrupted, stroking Eridan's cheek. Face heating up, Eridan nuzzled into the touch.

 

"Just rest, ED."

 

Eridan nodded. He let his eyes fall shut again, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep still pressed against his humans.

 

—

 

Karkat and Sollux both spent the night in the lab with Eridan. He slept but it was fitful, constantly having violent nightmares that made him thrash about. They woke him from them every time and coaxed him back to sleep. He refused to talk about them.

 

He and Sollux slept in shifts, neither wanting to leave Eridan alone or unmonitored. They didn't talk much, everything that had happened to Eridan hanging in the air over them. There were a few whispered back and forths, mostly one trying to get the other to sleep.

 

Sollux had laid down on Eridan's other side, an arm under him. Throughout the night he curled strands of Karkat's hair around his fingers or pulled idly at his sweater or brushed fingers against his face or found other reasons to touch him. Karkat should have pulled away or stopped him but at the end of it all he was weak. So instead of something sensible like finally deciding what they were doing, what they were, Karkat pressed as close as he could to Eridan and let Sollux keep touching him.

 

It was easier to pretend in the dark. Even if Karkat had the low light vision of a cat.

 

Sollux had fallen asleep with his hand cupping Karkat's face. While he was out he'd thrown his other arm around Eridan's waist, pushed a leg between Eridan's. Karkat considered taking a picture because fuck if this wasn't the perfect image to shut Sollux up the next time he was going on about something stupid. Just as he was reaching for his phone, however, Sollux stirred.

 

"Okay, your turn," he mumbled sleepily.

 

"Go back to sleep, fuckface."

 

"'M awake, KK. And I won't stop pestering you until you go to sleep."

 

"Ugh you caring asshole, fine." Karkat closed his eyes. "By the way, don't press a boner to Eridan ass. Have some fucking consideration."

 

"I'm not—“ Sollux shifted, and Karkat knew he was checking. "I don't have a boner you prick."

 

"A goddamn miracle."

 

Sollux grumbled something that sounded like _fuck you_. Karkat just snickered.

 

They fell silent. Sollux was ghosting fingers across his jaw, lulling Karkat to sleep. On the brink Karkat mumbled, "Hey, I'm gonna contact Gamzee. Maybe..."

 

He trailed off, words too difficult. When he didn't say anything more Sollux told him, "Heh, yeah, good luck, KK. Say hi for me."

 

Karkat made a sound that was almost an _okay_ before he drifted off.

 

The only way he had of reaching Gamzee was through dreaming. When it was safe Gamzee would pop into his dreams and they would visit until Karkat woke up or Gamzee got called away. He had an open invitation. Karkat, however, didn't have chucklevoodoos, only the connection they had established when they were kids. So while he couldn't enter Gamzee's dreams he could call out to him.

 

Karkat conjured up his bedroom. It was off in the way all dreams were, with a small table for two in a corner where usually his dresser was. The room was longer, too. Karkat paced up and down a cobblestone walkway that appeared with each step, calling out for Gamzee.

 

“Hello, my most righteous motherfucker."

 

Karkat turned, sighing in relief.

 

"You came. I've been trying to get ahold of you for days, Gamzee."

 

"Sorry, beloved." He crossed the space between them, sliding his hands to Karkat's hips and leaning down to press their foreheads together. "You're radiating sorrow, Karkat. Tell this motherfucker what all's troubling you."

 

"Same shit, new player. We met a sea dweller named Eridan."

 

"He didn't hurt my motherfucking best friend, did he?"

 

There was a protective growl underlying his words that made Karkat roll his eyes even as his  heart beat faster.

 

"Don't worry you big oaf, I'm fine. So's Sollux, who says hi by the way."

 

"Aww, usually only message he's got for me is 'fuck off' or 'goddamn clown'."

 

"They're terms of endearment because he's emotionally constipated. Anyway, no, Eridan's on our side. And apparently you've met."

 

Gamzee's hand moved to the small of his back while his other reached up to play with Karkat's hair. Smiling he confirmed, "Yeah I know that fish brother. Funny motherfucker. Haven't seen him for a while."

 

"You could see him again," Karkat offered. While he was prepared for Gamzee to deny the suggestion, waiting for his usual spiel, to his immense surprise Gamzee nodded.

 

"I'm all down for that, beloved. Karkat." Gamzee had said his name so reverently that Karkat's heart skipped a beat. Another one as Gamzee cupped his cheek and stared with such adoration into his eyes. "I want to go home with you."

 

"Holy shit, Gamzee," Karkat breathed, hardly believing what he was hearing. "Do you mean it?"

 

"I love you with every ounce of my being, Karkat. I don't want to spend any more time apart."

 

Karkat reached up and yanked hard on Gamzee’s horn, pulling him off balance. He gave a startled honk.

 

"Ow! What was that for?"

 

"I just wanted to make sure you were real and not some fantasy fucking with me."

 

Gamzee's face softened.

 

"Sorry, my motherfucking beloved, for up and making you wait on my slow ass."

 

Karkat threw his arms around Gamzee and squeezed tight, burying his face in Gamzee's bare chest.

 

"I told you I'd wait for fucking ever if I had to, dumbass. Also, what's with the outfit?"

 

"Like it? Kinda grown on me without the shirt."

 

"You've already got a hole in the pants."

 

"Ha, yeah. Got high and fell down some motherfucking stairs. Made Damara laugh though."

 

"Absolute fucking disaster."

 

Gamzee stroked his head while Karkat hugged him. He never wanted to let go. Except letting go of Gamzee for once in his miserable life was a good thing. He was coming home with him.

 

“When—"

 

"Is tomorrow okay? I don't up and mind waiting if it’s not."

 

"Fuck no! I've waited goddamned long enough. Tomorrow is perfect."

 

Gamzee shook with laughter. Karkat squeezed even tighter.

 

"Come to me whenever you can, beloved. I'll be ready."

 

Karkat nodded. He was afraid speaking again might just end up with him letting out a sob of joy. Karkat was already trying to blink away tears before they fell against Gamzee and he noticed. Judging by the way Gamzee was pressing kisses to his head he probably already had, though. Fuck it, then.

 

"Hey, Gamzee? Wh—“ He swallowed hard. "What's different now?"

 

Gamzee snuck his hand under Karkat's sweater, tracing swirls against his bare skin. Karkat shivered.

 

"It's motherfucking safer if I'm with you. Least then I can keep an eye on my Karbro." He laid his chin on the top of Karkat's head. "I love you so much, Karkat."

 

Karkat sighed, feeling an elation that made him lighter than wind.

 

"Love you, too, Gamzee."

 

—

 

Sollux came to with a start. There was something in his arms thrashing wildly and it took a few seconds for everything to come rushing back. Fuck! He'd fallen back to sleep.

 

He grabbed Eridan's arm, hooked his leg around Eridan's, and pressed him back into the pile. His fins fluttered rapidly as he let out a terrified squeak that made pity flair in Sollux's chest.

 

"You're fine," he whispered, bringing his mouth closer to Eridan's fins. "Settle down, it's just us. She's not here."

 

Panting hard, Eridan relaxed against him. Sollux rubbed up and down his arm, whispering assurances. After a while Eridan went to lay his hand on top of Sollux's but paused, hovering. Sollux took Eridan's hand in his and moved it down to his chest, holding it there. He could feel Eridan's heartbeat. It was like some scared animal running for its life.

 

Sollux glanced over at Karkat. still asleep. The lab was too dark to really tell but he thought maybe Karkat was smiling. With his free hand he brushed fingers against his cheek. He'd been crying. That clown better not have done something stupid.

 

Then again Karkat cried at any intense emotion so maybe Gamzee had done something right. It was nice that someone could, for Karkat.

 

"Sol?"

 

"What's up, ED?" He didn't say anything else for a long minute. Sollux squeezed his fingers and told him, "Go back to sleep. Me and Karkat are right here."

 

He hadn't expected a response but there was a faint, "Thank you."

 

Sollux thought he should probably give the guy a bit of wiggle room, at least stop pinning his legs. But Eridan wasn't complaining and it might help keep him calm, anyway.

 

This time Sollux staid awake. It was a while before Eridan fell back asleep, but neither of them said anything else. He focused on Eridan's changing heartbeat, pleased when it slowed down in slumber, and contemplated everything. It showed Eridan's vulnerability that he wasn't pushing Sollux away; it had been more than a little unnerving to see him break down earlier. Understandable, though. Sollux hadn't expected anything close to that reveal.

 

He wanted to protect Eridan, glad they'd found him in that shitty lagoon before Her Imperious Bitchiness had. Sollux wondered what had happened to the others he'd mentioned, the two who'd ran earlier. No way a pair of sea dwellers would go unnoticed for long by _someone_.

 

He shuddered imagining what she'd done to the second heiress.

 

Sollux didn't want to dwell on it. Eridan had gotten out just in time. Now he was safe. There was that ever present voice of paranoia hissing in the back of his mind, however. When things started going good for them something always came along to rip it all to shreds. Time and time again had proven that. Part of him felt perpetually doomed. 

 

Sollux pressed his face to the back of Eridan's neck and dared to hope.

 

—

 

As soon as Karkat had woken up he shook Eridan awake and told them both the news. Then after checking up on Eridan to make sure he would be okay with Sollux, Karkat hightailed it back to his place. Giddiness was battling with nerves. He needed this all to be perfect. Without a greeting to his housemates in the kitchen Karkat raced to his room to change. Which didn’t matter much in the end. Fuck there was fur everywhere!

 

“Oh, good. Absolutely fantastic!” Karkat hollered, stomping back down to the kitchen. "What would I do without you two running around here shedding all over the goddamn place? I might have to put on clothes that weren’t covered in fur, and then where would I be? On the track of everything going right—and I sure as hell can’t have that. The universe would fucking implode."

 

“Good morning,” Equius replied casually, sipping his mug of what Karkat knew was more milk than coffee. Fucking heathen.

 

"Why in such a rush this morning, Karkitty?" Nepeta gave him a sly smile. "We noticed you didn't come home last night."

 

"Gamzee's coming here," Karkat announced, not even bothering to beat around the bush. Saying those words out loud again felt so _good_.

 

Almost as good as the reactions it got. Nepeta’s jaw dropped and Equius actually spit out his milk coffee abomination all over his cereal.

 

"As in furrever?"

 

"He said he's finally done with Scratch and LE."

 

Nepeta clapped her hands together.

 

Equius, ever the downer, said, "While I don't fault your exuberance, is that the wisest decision? What about the control _They_ have over him?"

 

"Listen, the lab is protected with so many wards there's no way those assholes could find him. I have it all figured out, don't worry. Now enough chitchat, I'm going back to the lab and bringing Gamzee there. I'm bringing him _home_."

 

"We should go with you," Equius suggested, and Nepeta cheered.

 

"Yes! I want to be there fur the happy reunion!"

 

"I meant more for protection."

 

Irrational anger was building up. Karkat didn't want to deal with that right now, goddamn it—today of all days should be the happiest motherfucking day like Halloween and Christmas and his birthday rolled all into one super Get Gamzee Back day.

 

As calm as he could manage Karkat told them, "You can come but you have five minutes to get ready or I'm leaving your flea ridden carcasses behind."

 

Nepeta hopped up, assuring, "Can do! Come on, Equihiss."

 

She grabbed his arm and dragged him off. Karkat actually timed them. They came rushing back into the living room with fifteen seconds to spare. It was just enough time for Karkat to decide past Karkat was an overreactive idiot; there was no reason to be pissed that Equius was worried, everything considered. But also past—and present—Equius was also an idiot because fuck him, everything would be fine. Karkat would make sure of that.

 

"We're ready! Let's go get your man!"

 

"Okay another stipulation is you don't get to talk if you're going to say shit like that."

 

"You shouldn't deny your heart, Karkat."

 

"Do you even fathom how difficult it is being your twin? It's like some cosmic punishment for something I did in a past life."

 

"Aww, don't be like that, my fav-fur-it brother," Nepeta said, hugging him. "I bet in all your past lives you were a good guy."

 

"I really shouldn't let you come."

 

But he did. Along the way he filled them in on the bare minimum details on Eridan. It turned out Equius was vaguely familiar with him but they'd never interacted much since Equius hadn't gotten many opportunities to leave Scratch's manor outside of sneaking out to meet up with Nepeta and all of them as kids, and it seemed Eridan had never been. Karkat wondered if this was his first real experience out of the sea dwellers’ territory.

 

When they got to the lab Sollux and Eridan were in the tank. They didn't notice him at first so Karkat took a minute to just watch. They seemed to be getting along. Sollux had put on an air tank. He'd never been a very strong swimmer, however, so Eridan was pulling him along.

 

"Aww, look how cute they are together," Nepeta commented, sliding beside Karkat. She elbowed him. "Give me the good gossip, Karkat. Do I smell a budding relationship?"

 

"Ah, there it is. Regret in bringing you along. I was wondering when it would truly settle in. I'm amazed it took this long."

 

"Come on, I swear I won't meddle. I'm just purrious!"

 

"Like hell you won't. You're as bad a Kanaya."

 

Her face softened. "Really, Karkat, if you tell me not to meddle I won't. I'm just trying to look out for you. Have you and Sollux figured out what you are?"

 

"What I am is not having this conversation. Just, do what you want. Meddle away! But don't come crying to me when playing Cupid backfires on you."

 

Nepeta kissed his cheek and told him, "My goal is to spread love, Karkitty. And it will happen, mark my words. Matchmaking is just like hunting—you have to watch your marks carefully and adapt your methods to get them where you want them."

 

"You are absolutely terrifying."

 

She only gave him a predatory grin that didn't help matters.

 

He tapped on the glass, both Eridan and Sollux turning. The former waved exuberantly and grabbed Sollux by the elbow, pulling him to the top. Karkat went up to the lid, others following.

 

"Kar!" Eridan exclaimed, head popping out of the water. A few seconds later Sollux followed suit.

 

"Hey, fishface. I'm back. This is my sister. I'm so sorry you have to meet her."

 

"Rude," Nepeta huffed, smacking his arm. Then she held her hand out for Eridan. "Hello! I'm Nepeta. Ignore my brother, there's nothing we can do about him."

 

"Now who's rude?"

 

"Still you. Nice to meet mew, Eridan!"

 

Eridan stared at her hand blankly then over at Karkat. It was Sollux who took Eridan's hand and placed it in hers. She shook it with gusto.

 

"Humans have such bizarre customs."

 

"You get used to them," Equius said, coming  up behind Nepeta. Eridan squinted up at him.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

 

"All accounts would lead one to believe such, yes."

 

"The more time I spend in this place the stranger things get."

 

"Something else you get used to."

 

"Hey I'm leaving these two here with you guys while I go get Gamzee."

 

"Want me to come with you?" Sollux offered.

 

"And leave Eridan alone with these knobsuckers? That's too mean even for you."

 

Ignoring his twin's admonishments Karkat took out the horn, squeezing the nose and opening up a rift. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face; this was the last time he'd ever have to do this.

 

Karkat stepped through, heart pounding excitedly.

 

—

 

The question Gamzee ended up asking himself more than anything else was _is this the right thing to do_?

 

He really wished he could get someone else to answer that, but it was always too dangerous for them to know or else they were just up and looking at things from their own angle. Couldn't see Gamzee's view. Which was fine, that was just all how life up and was. Didn't make him stop coming to that question, though.

 

Gamzee's angle was: protect Karkat at all costs. Which up until very recently meant stay as far the motherfuck away from him as his beloved would allow. But now. _Now_.

 

It'd be hard not to miss this place. Not Scratch, fuck that uptight, unrighteous cueball bastard. But he grew up in this manor, ran amuck with the others. Played hide and seek in every nook (heh) and cranny. Cowered behind Hecate's legs when Scratch raged at him. Got piggy back rides from Dadleer. Dangled off the Balcony by Kurloz and Damara. Pretended he was exploring dangerous cursed temples with Aradia and Tavros. Got trapped in an oven that one time and Equius had to rip the door off.

 

Gamzee would miss the ones he was gonna leave behind. But they all knew their bubble'd have to burst eventually. Already had been for years. Maybe the others would get lucky, too.

 

He opened the basement door and headed down. Dadleer was in one of the side work rooms, back to the doorway and intent on whatever he was working on. Wondered if it was some personal project since Horuss wasn't helping him, or maybe Dadleer just wanted to give him plenty of time and space to fix up Rufioh.

 

Gamzee crept up behind Dadleer and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. He jumped.

 

"How many times must I request you not to startle me when I'm working, Gamzee?"

 

"Sorry. Didn't even mean to, Dadleer."

 

Gamzee pressed his chin to Dadleer's head. He laid down his tools.

 

"What is the matter, Gamzee? Or, is it a matter you cannot speak of?"

 

Gamzee shook his head and Dadleer had his answer. Slowly he reached up and patted Gamzee's hands.

 

He wished he could tell Dadleer everything. How much Gamzee would miss him and how he felt terrible for leaving him, and everyone else, behind. Or at least let him know Equius was alive and in good hands. Had a kitty sister watching out for him. Ain't got nothing to worry about or mourn over.

 

But knowing was dangerous. So all Gamzee did was honk morosely.

 

"I would say take care of yourself, but after two decades I've found that something to not expect. I hope instead you have someone who will take care of you."

 

Gamzee buried his face in Dadleer's hair, wondering how much he could get away with saying. When he couldn't decide he simply nodded. Dadleer squeezed his hands.

 

"Scratch is occupied currently. Your best opportunity."

 

"You're the best, Dadleer. Love you."

 

"I love you, too, Gamzee. Please stay safe. And if... If there's anyone to say hello to, please do that for me. Give my best."

 

Gamzee hugged him tight in response before letting go. Dadleer didn't turn around as he went back to his room and waited for Karkat.

 

Time passed so slow. There wasn't much he wanted to take besides a few small trinkets that made him think of the others. Couldn't give those up, but the rest of his collection could gladly catch dust. He'd amass a new one with his beloved.

 

 _Finally_ that familiar rift opened and out came the most miraculous motherfucker Gamzee had ever had the distinct pleasure of laying his oculars on. All the tension just melted away as Karkat came over and stroked his face. He was a miracle come to life.  Gamzee swept Karkat off his feet, holding him tight as he spun them around. His flitting laughter rung throughout the room.

 

"Motherfucking love you so much, beloved. You're a vision of wicked beauty, making my bones and blood and soul weep for you."

 

"I guess clowns can be poets," Karkat chuckled, laying his head against Gamzee's chest.

 

For a while Gamzee just held his tiny, wondrous motherfucker. Karkat kept touching him, running fingers along his throat, spreading hands across the expanse of his bare skin. His bulge pressed against his bone sheath but Gamzee willed the excited little fucker to stay its eager self put. Wasn't the time for that.

 

"Come on, Gamzee, let's take you home," Karkat eventually said.

 

His heart fluttered. Those were some fucking nice words. As Gamzee sat him down Karkat took his hand and Gamzee gladly let him guide him through the rift.

 

There was a familiar tickle behind his eyes. before he could do anything—warn Karkat, close them, resist—everything went black.

 

—

 

As soon as Karkat was through the rift his sister turned to him and Sollux, and her grin made him think of a predator.

 

"Sollicks, long time no see. How have you been treating my Karkitty? Or for that matter, our new fishy furiend?"

 

 _Oh_. Nepeta made puns and she was adorable. Eridan instantly liked her.

 

"Fuck no," Sollux said, hoisting himself out of the tank. His foot slipped and Eridan steadied him. "I know what this is and I will have no part of it."

 

"I wish you luck," Equius told him.

 

Eridan was thoroughly lost. Curious, he followed Sollux out. He tossed Eridan a towel. As he was drying off Nepeta came up right to him with a critical eye looking him up and down. Eridan felt like he was on sale.

 

"Is this another bizarre human custom?"

 

"It's a bizarre Nepeta custom," Sollux explained, grabbing his elbow. "Down, girl. I don't know who you're already trying to match him up with but it's not happening."

 

"I'm hurt that you would just break me down into a caricature of my true self, as though nothing else defines me." Her lips suddenly curled upwards. "If you want to share some romantic details, though, I'm all ears."

 

Sollux walked right past her, pulling Eridan along.

 

"Wwhat is she talkin about?" Eridan asked.

 

"Things that are none of her business."

 

"Romance," Nepeta corrected, she and Equius following them down.

 

Well now Eridan was intrigued. "Romance for wwho?"

 

"Don't encourage her, ED."

 

"As much as I love Nepeta, I must concur," Equius spoke up.

 

"You're supposed to be helping me here, Equihiss."

 

She took Eridan's free arm and pulled him—and by extension Sollux—across the room, stopping in front of their pile. She looked from it to them with twinkling eyes.

 

"I'm seeing more of the picture now."

 

"AC, no."

 

"AC yes. So, Eridan. Lovely pile. Do I see my brother's sweater poking out?"

 

Glancing away from her Eridan defended, "I just took wwhat was around the lab. There wwasn't much to choose from."

 

"Why were there so many pillows in here?" Equius wondered.

 

"Oh, Kar—“ Eridan clamped his mouth shut.

 

"Silly, you don't have to hide anything from me. I’m already well aware all about piles." Nepeta slid up closer, knowing grin on her face. "Ev-furry-thing."

 

Both adorable and terrifying. He was really beginning to see the resemblance to Kar.

 

"Wait, like what?" Sollux asked. "I thought it was some weird sea dweller nesting thing."

 

"of course not! Equius and I have a pile, remember?"

 

"I thought that it was an animal instinct deal, honestly."

 

"Please can we stop talking about Nepeta and mine's pile?" Equius interjected, wiping his brow. "It's most indecent."

 

Nepeta patted his arm as she explained, "Because he grew up in Doc Scratch's manor Equius picked the habit up. There are many important significances if mew want me to explain."

 

Eridan's hand shot out, covering Sollux's mouth before he could reply either way. He knew his cheeks must be incredibly violet.

 

"Shouldn't Kar be back wwith Gam soon? Wwe should probably be ready. And nevver speak a any a this evver again."

 

Nepeta looked absolutely delighted as she gazed at them. She clapped her hands, grin face-splitting.

 

"More and more of the picture is coming to me!"

 

Sollux took Eridan's wrist and pulled his hand off.

 

"Fuck your picture, ED's right. I'm chilling in the pile until they get here."

 

"Goddamn it Sol," Eridan said, face palming, as Nepeta squealed.

 

"Sol, you're sharing his pile?"

 

"Yeah, what of it? KK does, too."

 

Eridan wanted to curl up under a rock until Kar came to save him.

 

"This is perfect! You should date my brother."

 

"Who are you talking to?" Sollux asked, tinge of pink on his cheeks.

 

"Both of mew!"

 

Sollux rubbed his temples, grumbling, "AC, come on."

 

"It's purrfect, really! Both of you can date Karkitty and each other. Serendipity! Hm, serendikitty? No that doesn't sound right."

 

"This conversation is officially over."

 

"Just hear me out! Equius, back me up. Doesn't this just make sense?"

 

"I am not a part of this."

 

"Yes you are, silly."

 

"Absolutely not."

 

"Yes!"

 

"No."

 

"Yes!"

 

“ _No_."

 

Eridan's eyes darted back and forth between the two. They just stood there face to face repeating themselves and he had the distinct feeling he and Sollux were momentarily forgotten about.

 

There was a tug at his elbow and Eridan turned. Sollux motioned towards the tank and together thy slid away from whatever was happening.

 

"Saved by stupidity," Sollux snickered, voice low. Eridan took a step closer. Purely to make sure he could hear Sollux, of course.

 

"Is this normal?"

 

"For them absolutely. Also, uh, sorry about Nepeta."

 

"She's interestin. And a little intense. I like her."

 

"Yeah, she's cool. Really into setting people up together. Even of she literally just met them."

 

"She's passionate."

 

"That's one word for it. Nepeta has always said that she can just see the ties binding people, or the ties that could bind, and likes to push people in those directions. Their other sister is just as bad. It's awful when they work together."

 

Eridan mulled his words over. Nepeta saw something between him and Sol and Kar? They hadn't abandoned him after learning what he done. They had _cared_ for him, held him through the night and calmed him down from the nightmares.

 

Did Eridan dare to hope? He glanced over at Sol who was watching the other two bicker. Eridan's heart thumped loudly.

 

Fuck it.

 

"Sol?"

 

"What's up, ED?"

 

He didn't look at him so Eridan repeated, "Sol."

 

This time Sollux did turn and before he lost his nerve Eridan cupped the back of his head and kissed him. Well, it was a little more like he smashed their lips together, and he might have accidentally nipped Sollux's bottom lip with his teeth, but it counted!

 

Heart ready to jump out of his chest, Eridan pulled back. Oh god he probably just fucked up everything. Sollux would slam him back with his psioncs out of disgust, Kar would never talk to him again. Fuck, he was so stupid—

 

"Huh. Never been kissed by someone taller than me. Nice."

 

"Really?"

 

"Listen I've only met a handful of people taller than me and my dad doesn't count."

 

"No I mean, wwas it really nice? You didn't hate it? I didn't hurt you?"

 

"Maybe next time a little less smashing our faces together like rocks, but yeah. I liked it."

 

"Next time?" Eridan repeated, hardly believing the words.

 

"Yeah. Here, let me show you."

 

Slowly sol ran his hand up Eridan's chest and to the back of his neck, fingers grazing his fins and making him shiver. Sol pushed him down and pressed their lips together gently. Eridan's heart forgot how to work for a second before going into overdrive.

 

Sollux pulled away after a moment, cheeks red. It really was a good color on him, and Eridan told him that.

 

Sol chuckled, "Fuck you, ED. And fuck us both for proving Nepeta right. Now she'll never let us live this down."

 

"I think I'm okay wwith that," Eridan said, slightly dazed. "That wwas a surprisingly good kiss, for the record."

 

"What do you mean surprisingly?"

 

Eridan just grinned and kissed him again. This time he managed not to make a fool of himself like a wiggler doing it for the first time. Each kiss they shared was just getting better and better.

 

"For the record I don't mind if you use a bit of teeth every now and then. Just don't bite my lip off."

 

"I'll keep that in mind, Sol."

 

Eridan leaned down for another kiss because damned if he wasn't going to savor this. As their lips hovered just a breath's width apart the rift opened up and Karkat fell through. Their heads whipped towards him as he let out an exclamation.

 

"Gamzee!"

 

There was a dark, ringing laughter as Gamzee stepped out of the void, a juggling pin gripped loosely in one hand. He was glaring down at Karkat, but when Nepeta made a sound of distress he lifted his head and gazed around the room. His eyes were engulfed in red.

 

"Gamzee, I know you're in there," Karkat pleaded, sitting up and raising his hands. "Come on, you stupid clown, come back to me."

 

Gamzee just gave a lazy grin, turning back to him.

 

" _Please_ , Gamzee. You're home now. You have to snap out of it."

 

There was a hitch in Kar's voice that broke Eridan's heart. No time to dwell on that, though, as Gamzee raised his club.

 

Eridan lunged without thinking just as psioncs wrapped around Gamzee's arm, keeping it from crashing down. He collided with Gamzee hard enough to knock them both to the ground.

 

"Kar get back!"

 

"Don't hurt him, just subdue him."

 

Gamzee bit into Eridan's arm, cutting off any reply. He jabbed at Gamzee's forehead trying to shake him off. Fuck his fangs were sharp!

 

The others were there in an instant. Equius grabbed Gamzee's jaw and pulled it open while Sol kept his club pinned down; Eridan quickly drew his arm back.

 

He scrambled to his feet, backing up into Kar who steadied him by the waist. He just stared at Gamzee, radiating distress.

 

"Kar, stay back. Wwe've got him. I promise wwe wwon't hurt him."

 

Kar nodded, starting to thank him. A commotion snapped their attention back to the others, however. Gamzee had a hand around Equius neck, who was clawing at it. Nepeta screamed and latched onto Gamzee's back, hissing and spitting. She dug her nails into his collarbone and Eridan saw she had put on some gloves with long thin blades attached. They nicked his bare skin.

 

Sol looked like it was taking all his concentration just to keep his club hand contained. Even then Gamzee kept lifting it just a fraction before it was slammed back down.

 

Finally Equius yanked the hand off his throat. He held it tight as he gulped air.

 

Gamzee reared back, shaking Nepeta off. She landed on the floor with an _oof_ and Equius hoarsely hollered her name.

 

Gamzee let out anther cackle that don't sound like his voice, didn't sound like it should be coming from him at all. It filled up the room, pounding in Eridan's head.

 

Eridan lurched forward and grabbed Gamzee's free arm, twisting it behind his back. Like some rag doll Gamzee's head flopped to the side in an unnatural so he could grin up at Eridan.

 

There was something swirling in those eyes, shadows in the background, vivid red and green running circles around each other. Eridan looked away.

 

Suddenly Gamzee lurched forward, tossing Eridan head over heels to the ground. A fresh wave of burning pain shot through his abdomen and he clutched it with a hiss, eyes squeezing shut.

 

There was yelling but Eridan couldn't focus on anything but his gash. Never had the residual pain hurt this bad—it felt like the empress' trident was ripping into him afresh.

 

Eridan wasn't sure how long he laid there. Everything was muddled. Then there were cooling hands on him, rubbing his back, his arm, his wound. There were words. Kar's voice. Slowly they became intelligible as soothing whispers and urgent beggings for him to get up.

 

He cracked his eyes open. Kar smiled through concern.

 

"Oh thank fuck. Come on, Eridan, you have to get up."

 

He nodded, swallowing thickly. The pain was gone.

 

With Kar's help he got to his feet and looked around. Somehow Gamzee had broken free of Sollux's psionics. Constantly cackling, he was up swinging at Nepeta and Equius, keeping them at bay. There was blood trickling down Sol's nose but he was ignoring it, eyeing Gamzee carefully. No doubt he was waiting for an opening. Eridan decided to make him one.

 

While he was focused on the other two Eridan charged at Gamzee, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him to the ground. Then he rolled out of the way just as a blast of psionics came right for Gamzee. His cackling grew higher, becoming an unsettling mix of laughter and screaming.

 

Eridan was so busy watching Gamzee struggle against Sol's psionics that he didn't see Kar dart forward until it was too late to stop him. Sol called out to him, cutting off his psionics before they touched Kar.

 

"Gamzee!"

 

Kar fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Gamzee and pressing their foreheads together. Those laughing screams ebbed.

 

"Sh, Gamzee, it's okay. I'm here. Come on, doofus, you can stop listening to him now. You're in there, I know you are. So come out already, best friend."

 

For a long minute tension hung in the air as Gamzee went stock still. Then the club fell out of his grasp, clanging to the floor. Kar ran a hand up to Gamzee's face, stroking the back of his fingers across Gamzee's cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids.

 

"My moterfucking beloved," Gamzee croaked, red dissipating from his eyes.

 

"Yes! I'm right here, Gamzee. You're safe. You're _safe_.”

 

Kar kept repeating that as Gamzee reached up, taking Kar's hand in his and pressing kisses to each finger then his palm. Then with no warning he shoved Karkat off and towered above him.

 

"You're not."

 

\--

 

Things were _not_ motherfucking alright. Ain't nothing about the situation right. Gamzee felt something crawling in his blood, gripping tight his bones and moving him around. Two different players trying to all up and keep him for themselves. He was a goddamn puppet being played with by kids too rough 'cause they either didn't know their toy could break or else they'd rather no one use him if they couldn't.

 

Gamzee caught brief images of what all the insidious force inside him had been up to and it made bile rise to the back of his throat. Blasphemous motherfucker had attacked his miracle! Un-goddamn-forgivable.

 

He hadn't been able to stop himself—even more unforgivable.

 

There was a voice all motherfucking stealing his best friend's words, telling him to resist, that he was safe. Absolute fucking lies! Some heretic was trying to drown out Karkat's beautiful voice. Trying to get him to listen to them instead. He wouldn't fall for that wicked nasty trick.

 

Gamzee's mind was full front and center. His body wasn't full under his own control though. He manage to shove Karkat away, guilt stabbing his bloodpusher at the shock on his face.

 

His body tried to bend towards the fallen club but Gamzee kicked it away. Slid it all the way across the room so no motherfucker could just up and retrieve it easily.

 

He looked around the room at everyone, all tense and eying him warily. Motherfucking _good_. They had to stop him. Gamzee wasn't sure how much longer he could really hold Lord English off for. And even if he did there was someone else below the surface biding their time. It didn't feel like that one wanted his friends dead; felt instead like they didn't particularly care one way or another. Goddamn dangerous, apathy.

 

"Gamzee, listen to me, okay? Focus on me. You can do it."

 

Gamzee did. Was always hard not listening to Karkat. Looked right into Karkat's pretty eyes. He always could get lost in them, if Karkat let him.

 

There was no time to get lost right now, though.

 

"Karkat, you gotta stop me, best friend. Motherfucking end the whisperings or else your miracle blood's gonna be all over the floor."

 

"We will, Gamzee. Just fucking keep focusing on me. Please, I need you."

 

Gamzee blinked a few times, vision going all blurry. His eyes were all wet and he wanted to rub them dry, but his hands weren't his. Before he even registered what was happening he was on top of Karkat, gripping his shoulders and lifting him up a few inches only to slam him back down. Karkat cried out and more tears filled Gamzee's eyes.

 

Motherfucking _eyes_. That was the goddamn problem.

 

As Gamzee was being lifted by psionics he realized what he had to do. His body twisted out of the psionics and he fell to the floor. Couldn't rely on them all to do shit. Karkat loved him too much and the others all loved Karkat too much to make him hurt like that, even over a stupid clown like him.

 

His hands grabbed the only person in reach, yanking hard on their ankle and sending them careening to the floor with him. His body climbed on top of them, nails scratching across scales.

 

Huh, Eridan was missing his glasses. Wondered briefly how the motherfucker was doing without them as a body slammed into him from behind. Gamzee wrestled control enough to roll off Eridan and turn to Nepeta.

 

Just what he needed—motherfucking serendipity.

 

Gamzee, wresting control of a single hand, grabbed her wrist and pointed those sharp blades right at his eyes. She tried to pull back, tried to angle her talons away.

 

"Gamzee, what are you doing?" she asked. "This is you, right?"

 

"Kittysis, I'm doing what I gotta. Unless you wanna do it for me."

 

She might have to. Gamzee was willing his hand to slice into his sightorbs but all that happened was pressing with just enough pressure to prick the skin of his cheek. Not motherfucking good enough.

 

And the others were coming. He reached down into his soul, felt the welcoming embrace of his chucklevoodoos. They sung with eagerness, completely at his control. Motherfucking _miraculous_.

 

Gamzee sent them out. They bled around the room, engulfing everyone and everything. Oh they were so pent up. Lord English all up and tried to tell them how to dance, but they raged against his influence. Not motherfucking now! They were free to paint all sorts of pictures.

 

His chucklevoodoos brushed up against their minds, their hearts, leaving little trails of _panic_ and _fear_. Gamzee could feel it radiating off them. Saw the images his chucklevoodoos left behind. Shadows darted between legs, making people jump back. A large white wolf circled Equius; Gamzee could hear his heart thudding against his ribcage. A trident was flung out of nowhere, nearly striking Eridan and making him go rigid. Sollux suddenly couldn't see his own psionics crackling around him. Nepeta's eyes were wide as she looked all around the room, blood and gore dripping from all the dead she could do nothing about.

 

As he tried with all the willpower afforded him to slice up, his hand suddenly pulled down, and fire erupted across his face. Goddamned bastard! Gamzee didn't give one single fuck if his whole face got sliced to shit, so long as he was stopped.

 

This was the most intense arm wrestle of Gamzee's life. He snickered to himself, other hand trying to shove the blades up now to no avail. Lord English burned with rage. It was nothing compared to Gamzee's.

 

There were arms wrapping around him from behind. Gamzee faltered, chucklevoodoos faltering too. Lord English manage to inch the blades away but Gamzee quickly slammed them back to his face, piercing his jaw.

 

"Gamzee, what the fuck is goin on?"

 

"Gotta...motherfucking...stop him."

 

"We will, Gamzee, okay? But not by fucking mutilating you."

 

Karkat took Gamzee's hand and pried his finger's open. Nepeta's arm fell to her side.

 

"Karkat, please—"

 

"Shoosh."

 

Tears were streaming down Karkat's face and Gamzee felt terrible for being the reason why. He had to end this now.

 

Gamzee curled his own claws and aimed for his eyes, intent on ripping them out once and for all. Instead they slammed against a solid force, bouncing right off. Karkat had raised a shield around his head.

 

"Motherfucking, ain't the time for your stubbornness, best friend!" Gamzee yowled, banging his fists against the shield. Chucklevoodoos whipped around Karkat but he closed his eyes and ignored their visions.

 

"Don't you goddamn do this to me, you shitty clown. Hurting yourself is just like giving in to that bastard. Either way he wins and I won't let that happen."

 

"Beloved, tell this motherfucker," he slammed his palms against the shield, "how you all up and plan," he scraped claws up and down desperately, "on putting a stop to all this without scrapping my unmiraculous viewing orbs?"

 

Gamzee pulled and pushed but the shield refused to budge. Karkat wasn't answering, either, too intent on keeping it that way. Around them the others were starting to come back to their senses, overcoming his weakening chucklevoodoos.

 

Gamzee opened his mouth and screamed.

 

All his rage ripped through him. Decades of being a pawn thrummed in his veins, pounded behind his eyelids. His throat grew raw. A bitter taste filled his mouth, choked him with its poison.

 

Lord English jeered inside his head, cackles filling his mind and lungs.

 

Beneath that were the heretic's blessed whispers urging him on. Telling him it wasn't time yet, that he could beat this.

 

Slowly the screams died down and Gamzee lifted his head. As he looked around a story unfolded behind his eyes. A story that branched out tenfold, paths crisscrossing and breaking off and withering and growing and changing. Same faces, different outcomes. Faces changed, blood everywhere. There was no time to make sense of all the pieces, Gamzee wasn't all sure he could regardless. His breath caught in his throat as he focused in on a space. It was _their_ story. The one playing out now. It so easily could be a doomed one, Lord English engulfing them, but Gamzee saw the spark of hope he needed.

 

He lunged at Eridan.

 

With the last ounce of strength in his chucklevoodoos he disguised himself as all of Eridan's worst monsters. He was Feferi was an angel was Her Imperious Condescension was Scratch was Lord English was the waiting void was Eridan himself.

 

Gamzee kept himself close to Eridan as he swung in a wide arc, taking a step forward for every one Eridan took backwards. Made it difficult for the others to intervene without hurting Eridan, too. Lord English was thrashing about his skull, demanding his obedience. A roar ripped from Gamzee's still aching throat as he ignored his master.

 

"Gam," Eridan panted, "I knoww this is you. It has to be you. They're not here. _They're not here_."

 

"It is motherfucking time to shine, fish brother. You gotta up and destroy this wicked unfunny mess."

 

Eridan dodged an overhead swing and shook his head vehemently. "Kar doesn't wwant you hurt."

 

"This is _for_ Karkat. Gotta protect him."

 

Sidestepping another punch, Eridan bit his lip. Worried it between his sharp teeth. Lord English tickled his muscles like Gamzee was a glove being slipped on. No more motherfucking time now.

 

"Think we both can agree who's more important here, brother. Kar or me."

 

Eridan didn't hesitate as Gamzee grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him forward. Just as he was about to smash his head against Eridan's there was a blinding white light, and then there was nothing.

 

—

 

Karkat couldn't see anything for a minute that might have been a lifetime long. Then the light faded, blurry silhouettes becoming fully fledged images. There was Eridan, arms around Gamzee trying to hold his limp frame up. Gamzee's head lolled to the side, giving Karkat a shot of lifeless eyes.

 

As Eridan eased him to the ground Karkat was instantly at his side, not even aware of moving. He shook Gamzee's shoulder like he thought maybe it would wake him up.

 

"I don't knoww wwhat that wwas," Eridan said, voice rising with hysterics. Sollux came over and calmed him down.

 

Still shaking Gamzee Karkat told him, "Hey. _Hey_ , stupid shitty clown fucker. Come on. Don't you pull this bullshit on me. All this goddamn time I've spent trying to get you here and you pull this shit? Fuck no! Gamzee—“ Karkat choked up. He tried to keep pleading but the words got twisted in his mouth and staid there, festering.

 

"Karkitty," Nepeta said softly, reaching out towards him. He jerked out of her reach and she brought her hand back to her chest. "I'm so sorry."

 

Karkat glanced up at Sollux and Eridan, tears freely falling down his face.

 

"Gamzee's not... Please tell me he not dead."

 

"KK..."

 

"I'm so sorry, Kar, but he—“

 

"He's not dead."

 

Karkat whipped towards Equius who had knelt down beside him. His ear was at Gamzee's chest, brow furrowed.

 

"What did you just say?"

 

"I felt a heartbeat." He raised his head. "It was just the one. Very slow."

 

Hope flared in Karkat's chest. "Wait, what the fuck does that mean?"

 

"I wonder... Hm."

 

Equius was talking to himself. It pissed Karkat right the fuck off.

 

"Hey, asshole, share with the class." Karkat grabbed him by the shoulders and forced Equius to face him. "What the _fuck_ does that mean?"

 

"Oh! Apologies. I'm, ah, not quite sure. The Makaras, as I'm sure you're well aware, are an anomaly. But I would like to try something."

 

"If it saves Gamzee then do whatever you have to."

 

Equius nodded. He gazed back down at Gamzee, hands hovering over Gamzee's chest. An inky black shadow crept out of his palms; Karkat watched it hard, transfixed. It was the Void. As it slithered around Gamzee, covering him fully and seeping through his open eyes and mouth, Equius kept talking.

 

"Do you recall what I've told you about when I escaped Doc Scratch's sight?"

 

Karkat nodded; Equius didn't need to rehash all the traumatizing details. Sometimes at night he could hear Nepeta trying to calm him down from memories turned nightmares.

 

"When I was...momentarily dead the void engulfed me, hiding me from their sight. Perhaps we can do the same for Gamzee, so they think he's died as well and won't be able to track him down."

 

"Listen carefully to me Equius because I will never utter these words again. You're a fucking genius and I love you."

 

His lips quirked upwards. The void had entirely covered Gamzee now; for a moment there was a Gamzee shaped black hole. Then the blackness faded away.

 

Gamzee didn't move.

 

“Okay, so what now?" Karkat asked, leaning over and gazing into his still blank eyes.

 

Nepeta held her hand over Gamzee's mouth. Frowning, she laid her head on his chest. Karkat held his breath.

 

"There's nothing Karkat. I'm so sorry."

 

"Don't say that!" he snapped. He gripped Gamzee's arm. "This bastard doesn't go down that easily. You could cut him in two and his lucky clown ass would somehow bounce back. We just—“ He choked back down a sob. "We just need to figure out how."

 

Arms wrapped around him, rubbed his back and shoulders as Sollux and Eridan knelt down beside him.

 

"KK."

 

"Save your platitudes, fucker! Gamzee isn’t— _can't be—_ “

 

Sollux stroked his cheek whispering, "Sh. Take a deep breath, KK."

 

Karkat tried but all he did was start crying harder. He wasn't sure if he pressed forward into Sollux's chest or if Sollux pulled him in. Regardless Karkat wept into his shirt.

 

Until Eridan said, "Shock him."

 

"What, ED?"

 

"Can you use your psionics to shock Gamzee? I knoww it hurts, especially in the chest. If you used the right charge couldn't it get his heart goin, maybe?"

 

Karkat pulled back and looked Eridan directly in the eyes. "You're a genius and I love you."

 

Eridan's fins fluttered rapidly.

 

Karkat turned back to Sollux, wiping at his eyes. "Sollux, please."

 

"Shit, why not. Not like I could double kill him. Everyone move back unless you want to find out what a lightening strike feels like."

 

They all cleared out of Sollux's way. Eridan's hand brushed Karkat's and he threaded their fingers together.

 

"Think positivve thoughts," Eridan offered.

 

"Purridan is right! Hope is key."

 

"This isn't some shitty kid's programming," Sollux griped, staring down at Gamzee.

 

With a deep breath he put his hands on Gamzee's chest and sent out a shock of psionics. He waited a beat, pressed an ear to his ribcage, frowned. He blasted Gamzee again with the same affect. A third wave of psionics and finally Gamzee's body gave a jolt. Karkat squeezed Eridan's hand.

 

"I'm getting a heart beat, but it's faint. I don't know if I should risk another shock."

 

"it may be necessary," Equius replied. "After all he's much more resilient than a human so it shouldn't do any harm. Or, much, anyway."

 

"You started off strong then completely forgot how to be reassuring. Whatever, here it goes again."

 

Sollux rolled his shoulders, then with sparking hands pressed them to Gamzee's bare chest. His whole body was encased in red and blue that shook him violently. Sollux didn't let go for a long minute. He stumbled back; Karkat and Eridan raced forward to catch him.

 

Equius and Nepeta meanwhile bound over to Gamzee.

 

"His heart is beating steady!" Nepeta announced.

 

"It sounds good, comparatively," Equius agreed. "Now we just need to monitor him."

 

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Karkat wondered.

 

"I really can't say. Apologies."

 

Karkat shook his head. "No, this is fine. He'll wake up. He just needs to rest. Thank you."

 

Equius and Nepeta carried Gamzee over to the pile and got him situated. He really did look like he was just sleeping. Karkat watched the rise and fall of his chest, relief flooding him.

 

He sat Sollux in the pile, too, then got his own spot up top so he could be right there when Gamzee woke up. Eridan climbed up beside him and pressed their shoulders together.

 

"Howw are you doin, Kar?"

 

"A lot better now. You holding up okay, Eridan?"

 

Eridan nodded, gazing over at Sollux who was watching him back.

 

"Hey," Karkat spoke up. "Thanks. Both of you."

 

Eridan laid his hand on top of Karkat's.

 

"We're gonna go get some stuff," Nepeta told them. "Text me anything you need."

 

"I have some shirts of Gamzee's in the back of my closet—not a goddamn word, any of you assholes."

 

"You got it, Karkitty." she tossed a wink at Eridan and Sollux. "Don't forget what I told you!"

 

Sollux ducked his head while a violet tint spread from Eridan's cheeks to the tip of his fins. Karkat chuckled to himself.

 

He focused back on Gamzee. After a bit his eyes grew heavy and he let them fall shut. He didn't doze, too wound up for that, but the other two must have thought that. Eridan leaned over, having some whispered conversation with Sollux. Karkat couldn't understand any of the words but when he cracked his eyes open he caught them watching him.

 

"Something to share?"

 

While Eridan looked like a kid with his hands in the cookie jar Sollux just snorted.

 

"Just wondering, if ED is a genius what am I?"

 

"A tool."

 

Sollux snickered.

 

"Glad I can amuse you, asshole. Really though, I'm not some frail damsel. You can tell me whatever the fuck you're whispering about."

 

They exchanged a quick look, seeming to decide on something silently. Then Eridan was back at Karkat's side, tugging Sollux up with him.

 

"So, Kar."

 

Karkat waited but he didn't say anything else. He glanced over at them. Sollux and Eridan were having some other conversation, both motioning towards Karkat urgently.

 

"As riveting as this silent comedy act is, what the fuck is wrong with you two?"

 

They both stilled, slowly turning to him. Sollux moved first, pushing Eridan forward.

 

"Just go on already, fishdick."

 

"Me? Havven't you knowwn Kar your wwhole life?"

 

"Not the point. What happened to your earlier take charge attitude?"

 

"A lot has happened since then!"

 

Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose. Couldn't he have just one non-asinine friend?

 

"What are you two dipshits bickering about now?"

 

Instead of answering Karkat they huddled together with a few more fervent whispers. This was getting absolutely ridiculous.

 

"If you two don't get on with it I will banish you from the pile."

 

That got their attention. Sollux climbed over to Karkat's other side while Eridan cozied up to his right. Karkat looked between them curiously. They stared at each other over the top of his head.

 

Just as he was about to make them get on with whatever the hell this was, Sollux took Karkat's chin in his hand and pulled him forward for a kiss.

 

It took a second for his brain to catch up with what was happening. Then his eyes fluttered shut and he melted into the kiss which didn't last nearly long enough.

 

But then Eridan's hands were on him next, pulling Karkat towards him and pressing their lips together. Karkat's mind could hardly keep up. He gladly let it happen.

 

—

 

Gamzee heard voices. They stopped before he could make any of the words out. All up and sounded like melodious angels he was sad to no longer hear. Curiously he forced his eyes open. There was his miracle, getting his mack on first with Sollux then Eridan.

 

"Ain't that a motherfucking wicked pretty site," he rasped. 

 

"Holy shit!" Karkat exclaimed, jerking back.

 

"Aw, don't stop on my account, best friend."

 

“Voyeur," Sollux teased.

 

Karkat practically threw himself at Gamzee, arms wrapping around him so tight it was like he never intended on letting go again. Gamzee brought his hands up to gently lay on Karkat's back.

 

“Fuck you stupid goddamn bastard clown. You absolute fucking bastard, how dare you put me through that. If you ever try gouging out your own eyes again I swear I'll murder you myself."

 

Gamzee chuckled. "Love you too, Karkat."

 

"Howw do you feel?" Eridan asked, poking Gamzee's cheek.

 

"Yo, fishbro. Did you know I was all up and supposed to find and drag your sorry carcass back to Her Imperious Beachiness?"

 

Eridan recoiled. Sollux pressed a hand to the small of his back, steadying him.

 

"If we're lucky they think you're dead too."

 

"And even if they don't you'll be safe with us," Karkat declared, sitting back and giving Eridan a confident gaze.

 

"They fucking think I'm all up and dead?" Gamzee asked. Everything was all motherfucking hazy. He remembered Karkat porting to his room, then—

 

Gamzee shot up with a distressed honk. Sollux and Eridan grabbed him while Karkat crawled into his lap, probably knowing Gamzee wouldn't just let the little motherfucking fall. Sure enough Gamzee instinctually snaked an arm around Karkat's waist.

 

"Sh, it's alright Gamzee. Just, concentrate for a minute alright?" Gamzee gazed from one to the other, settling on Karkat's pretty eyes. He nodded. "Good. Now close your eyes and tell me if you can feel Lord English anymore."

 

Gamzee obeyed. He tried real hard, searched every inch of his mind but didn't feel nothing but his exhausted chucklevoodoos. Confused, he looked back at Karkat. He caressed Gamzee's face and told him all about the absolute motherfucking _miracle_ they'd pulled off.

 

"Well hot fucking damn, my friends, that's some spectacular quick thinking. I'm all shades of grateful."

 

"I'm just glad you're alive, you big oaf." Karkat pulled him down for a chaste peck on the lips. "You're finally home."

 

"Home is all wherever I'm with you, my beloved."

 

Gamzee leaned down and claimed Kakrat’s lips for a hella not chaste kiss.

 

"That's super fucking gay, you two."

 

Karkat just held up a middle finger.

 

"You should kiss me like that, Sol.”

 

Gamzee cracked an eye open as the other two locked lips. He wasn't fully sure what he'd up and fallen into but he sure as hell didn't have any complaints.

 

—

 

Eridan nestled against Sol's chest, eyes transfixed on the little screen he was holding in front of them. Sol was explaining different games to him.

 

"This one is a zombie survival RPG."

 

"Wwhat's a zombie?"

 

"It's a dead motherfucker come back," Gamzee answered.

 

Eridan glanced over the top of the screen at him.

 

"Like you?"

 

Gamzee's eyes went wide. He shook Karkat, who was in his lap, by the shoulder and asked, "Whoa, best friend, what if I start craving brains?"

 

"Well you won't get much of a meal out of these chucklefucks," Karkat replied, tossing his legs over Eridan's. Eridan rested a hand on his ankle, fiddling with his pant leg. 

 

"Alright, so wwhat's an RPG?"

 

"We have so much to cover. Here start with this. It's pretty basic."

 

Sol downloaded the game, mumbling words Eridan didn't understand like _DND_ , _arcade_ , or _playstation_. Eridan let the unfamiliar terms wash over him, just enjoying the moment—and company. Only two days had passed since the fight with Gamzee but things were already starting to settle into something comfortable. That awful lagoon Eridan had been alone in felt like a lifetime ago.

 

"Huh," Kar said. "I just got a text from Kankri. Apparently Nepeta filled our siblings in on what happened. Ze's coming over here with something to show us.”

 

"There's a motherfucker I ain't seen in a long time."

 

"Oh, did I tell you Kankri settled on pronouns finally? They and ze."

 

"Ha, right on."

 

By the time the game had downloaded and Sol was helping him with the tutorial, there was a knock at the lab door. Someone who looked very much like Kar came in.

 

"Hello Karkat, Sollux. Gamzee, it's wonderful to see you again."

 

"Aww, Kansib, come give this motherfucker a hug."

 

"I'll pass, thank you. You must be Eridan Ampora."

 

Nodding Eridan greeted, "It's a pleasure meetin more of Kar's family."

 

"Wait, Ampora?" Sol asked. "Is that your last name?"

 

"Of course! Thanks for not evven rememberin, Sol."

 

"You never told us," Kar said. He turned back to Kankri. "How the fuck do you know his last name when we didn't?"

 

Shifting to the side Kankri motioned to the open door saying, "Perhaps he should explain."

 

They all stared at the door expectantly. After a moment of absolutely nothing Kankri sighed.

 

"Please don't make me come out there. It's bad enough I had to bribe you into the car."

 

There was some scuffling and muffled conversation. Then two figures appeared, one pushing the other inside. They both had gray skin and fins and _holy shit_.

 

"Cro?"

 

"Eri!" his brother returned, grinning wide. He opened his arms like he was waiting for a hug.

 

" _Cro_."

 

"Uh, Eri?"

 

"Cro!" Eridan screamed, lunging off the pile. Three sets of hands grabbed and held him back.

 

"Kan!" Cro exclaimed, diving behind them.

 

Again Kankri sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose.

 

"Well that went about as I expected," Meenah commented. "Hey, buoy, what's up?"

 

“ _Fuck you_ ," Eridan snarled. He was still fighting his partners but they all held strong.

 

"So, I guess you're pretty mad, huh?" Cro asked, peeking around Kankri. Which looked absolutely ridiculous since he was at least a foot taller.

 

"There is a rage burnin inside me and I wwill use it to engulf you in flames," Eridan promised.

 

"Sure haven't lost your dramatics," Meenah noticed, and Eridan flipped her off. She didn't seem particularly affected.

 

"I have a lot of questions," Sol stated, massaging Eridan's shoulders. As much as he hated to admit, the touch was soothing.

 

"Agreed. Long question short—what the fuck?" Karkat summed up quite eloquently. Similarly he took Eridan's hand and squeezed.

 

Rubbing the back of their neck Kankri told them, "It's likewise a long story."

 

Gamzee chuckled and commented, "Never is a motherfucking dull moment with any of us, huh?"

 

He took Eridan by the waist and pulled them all back into the pile, this time Eridan sitting in Gamzee's lap. Mindful of his gash, Gamzee held him so he couldn't wiggle free. Eridan took a deep breath.

 

"Sol, Kar, Gam. This is Meenah, the empress' oldest heir. And that asshole is Cronus."

 

"Eri's lovwing brother vwho missed him dearly," Cro added.

 

"I am goin to rip off your bulge and feed it to you."

 

"Eh, fair."

 

"Well this oughta be good," Sol said, getting comfy.

 

He rested his chin on Eridan's shoulder, hand on Eridan's knee. Kar pressed up against his side as Gamzee laid his cheek on top of Eridan's head. It was almost alarming how calming their combined touches were. Eridan settled back, letting himself be soothed.

 

"Alright, you bastards, I'm listenin. Your story better be good."

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much fun participating in this Big Bang! Another thanks to my artist, and to the mods who put this together.


End file.
